Me and the Golden 23
by Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa
Summary: Yuri Misaki, siswi dari Indonesia yang dapet beasiswa ke Jepang, dapet kesempatan buat homestay bareng Golden 23, atau lebih tepatnya bareng sohibnya 3M, -Taro Misaki, Hikaru Matsuyama, dan Jun Misugi-! Dan kisah persahabatan mereka pun dimulai...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Yeahahaha, sebenernya ni cerita aku buat gara-gara 'tergila-gila' sama Captain Tsubasa Golden 23 yang ceritanya ( menurutku ) paling keren dari seri-seri sebelumnya selain karena pada part 1 Taro Misaki 3 yang jadi tokoh utama dan terbentuknya 3M ( Misaki, Matsuyama, Misugi ) yang jadi tombak penyerangan, teknik permainannya jadi lebih seru...! Jadi, jangan heran kalau banyak banget storyline dari Captain Tsubasa Golden 23 yang aku pinjem buat cerita ini..._

_Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih buat para reviewer ( Sko Nanneke P11ece, Shirayuki Nao, Miss Anonym, dd fans, dan lainnya ) dan juga AzureKnight2008 sama dd fans yang udah jadiin cerita ini 'favorite'-nya_ :)

_Anyway,baca aja deh... jangan lupa review lo yah...!_

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Prologue**

' Jadi disini...' batinku ketika singgah di tempat homestay-ku di Jepang ini – sebuah asrama yang cukup asri menurutku.

" Nahhh...disini tempatnya " kata-kata pembimbingku membuyarkan lamunanku. Sejenak aku kaget dan...bingung karena di hadapanku berdiri banyak sekali lelaki yang sepertinya penasaran denganku. Dan sesaat aku mengenali beberapa di antara mereka semua, ada yang mirip dengan Taro Misaki, Hikaru Matsuyama, Jun Misugi, dan yang lainnya.

' Ini beneran apa mimpi sih? '

" Kau tahu? Kau itu beruntung sekali ditempatkan disini..kan ini asrama Golden 23 yang terkenal itu...! " bisik sang pembimbing.

Aku tersentak.

' Jadi mereka ini...'

" Selamat datang di asrama Golden 23 ini..perkenalkan aku, Kozo Kira, manager dari tim Golden 23 ini..." tahu-tahu sosok lelaki kebapak-an mengajakku untuk berkenalan. Ia membungkukkan badan, aku pun langsung mengikutinya.

" Namaku Yuri...Yuri Misaki...salam kenal...! Mohon bantuannya ya...! " kataku memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit kikuk.

" Gak usah canggung gitu dong..gak ayik jadinya! " tahu-tahu sosok lelaki berikat kepala langsung menyeletuk.

Pria itu nampaknya sedikit kaget.

" Oh iya aku lupa...namaku Matsuyama, Hikaru Matsuyama...salam kenal...! " katanya memperkenalkan diri sekaligus menjabat tanganku.

' Matsuyama...? !'

" Halo..halo...namaku Jun Misugi...salam kenal... " tahu-tahu muncul lagi sosok lelaki yang menjabat tanganku.

" ...Dan aku Taro Misaki... selamat datang di asrama kita ya...semoga kamu betah disini..."

Dan disusul lainnya, mereka langsung mengajakku kenalan lebih dekat.

Aku hanya bisa terpana. _( puitis amat bahasanya ya? )_

' OMG...this is the best 'dream' ever...! Kesempatan langka nih buat ketemu orang-orang terkenal kayak mereka ini...'

" Bengong aja...! Jangan-jangan terpesona sama ketampanan kami semua ya? " celetuk Matsuyama asal.

" Huuu..." cibirku kesal, yang lainnya langsung ketawa ngakak.

" Manager...dia tidurnya di kamar deket kamar Misaki, boleh kan? Kan' kosong tuh..." pinta Misugi.

" Hmmm...bagaimana ya...? " Manager Kira tampak menimbang-nimbang.

" Gak akan diapa-apain kok Manager...tenang aja..." Misaki mencoba bernegosiasi.

" Aku sih percaya saja denganmu, Misaki, Misugi..tapi..aku takut Matsuyama..."

"...Oh kalau masalah itu sih kami berdua sudah tahu, Manager...!" potong Misugi.

" Kalau misalnya Matsuyama ngamuk-ngamuk dan Yuri jadi korban dari keganasannya itu, kita bakalan pecat dia dari 3M..." ucap Misaki lugas.

Matsuyama langsung pucat pasi.

" I..iya..iya...aku janji mulai saat ini gak bakalan ngamuk lagi deh...demi Yuri deh pokoknya.." katanya memelas.

Aku tertawa perlahan, Matsuyama langsung melotot ke arahku.

" Ketawa lagi! "

" Eit..eit...! Tamu itu raja tahu...! " Misugi mulai ngasih 'sign' ke Matsuyama.

" Iya...ampun deh..ampun...! "

Aku tersenyum dikulum, seraya menatap langit. Hmm...entah bagaimana, aku sudah berfirasat bahwa aku akan bisa berkawan baik dengan mereka semua...

Note : Maaf yah kalo prolognya dikit...langsung ke chapter 1 aja ok? :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal persahabatan

_Yaaap...! Kita mulai saja ceritanya...!_

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**One**

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

_: " ' Air mata dan wajah tersenyum ',Sedih karena terharu, tersenyum karena senang, melihat para Golden 23 yang kini menjadi sahabatku di Jepang ini... __ "_

" Wuih... sentimentil amat stat-nya! " cibir Matsuyama ketika melihat stat Facebook®-ku yang barusan saja di update.

" Terserah aku dong mau gimana... facebook-facebook aku juga! " cibirku kesal.

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong yang kalimat di dalem tanda petik itu kok perasaan aku pernah baca ya? " tiba-tiba Misugi menyahut.

" Bener juga Misugi, dimana ya? "

Aku tertawa terbahak.

" Ehhh... malah ketawa! Kenapa sih? " Misugi heran.

" Habis...kalian ini payah banget... kata-kata ini kan' ada di komik Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Volume 15 pas Tsubasa menang lawan Real Madrid itu...! " kataku meringis.

" Aduhhh... pantesan aja! " Matsuyama tergelak, begitu pun Misugi.

_( Ya iyalah, wong mereka berdua ini termasuk tokoh komik itu kok lupa? Hahahahaha __ )_

" Eh, by the way anyway busway, Misaki mana? " tanyaku bingung, habisnya biasanya kan' kalau ada Misugi dan Matsuyama, pasti Misaki pun ada.

" Lagi latihan tuh... biasa lah, akhir-akhir ini dia makin mirip Tsubasa aja, ya gak sih? " ujar Misugi. Matsuyama mengangguk.

" Oooh... kalo gitu aku ke bawah dulu ya, mau bikin minum buat dia... ni laptop-ku pake aja! "kataku sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Ketika aku sedang membuat minuman, terdengar ribut-ribut di atas.

" Waah.. Yuri baik banget... asyiik aku mau chattingan sama Yoshiko ah..." seru Matsuyama sambil menyebut nama tunangannya tercinta, ia segera beralih dari Facebook® ke Yahoo! Messenger®.

" Eit! Gak bisa gitu dong..! Aku juga mau chattingan sama Yayoi iih...! " Misugi yang menyebut nama kekasihnya langsung merangsek dan menulis user id-nya.

" Heh, yang duluan pegang kan' aku, gak bisa gitu juga kaleee..! "

" Tapi aku duluan yang sign in! Ahahahahaha! "

" Heh, tapi jabatan aku lebih tinggi dari kamu kan? Aku kan' kapten, jadi harus duluan dong..."

_( Apa hubungannya ya? Gak ada hehehe... __ )_

" Gak bisa! Posisi libero juga penting banget tahu! "

" Wooy, jabatan aku dua lo...! Kapten sama volantie, inget? "

" Udah deh gak usah berisik gitu napa? Tinggal buka tab baru aja kan' bisa tuh kalian gantian chattingnya...! " Aku berseru kesal seraya keluar menuju lapangan.

Matsuyama dan Misugi tertegun.

" PINTAAAARRRR...! " Mereka berdua berseru berbarengan dan asyik chatting dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Dan aku segera menuju lapangan...

BHAM, SYUUT, ZRUAAAKKK...!

Bola yang ditendang Misaki dengan jumping volley menghujam gawang dengan indahnya.

" Waw, keren banget jumping volleynya... dua tingkat dari overheadn ya? " kataku sok tahu.

Misaki kaget, dia langsung menatapku sambil tersenyum.

" Eh, Yuri... iya Yuri, bener... ada apa? "

" Ah, nggak.. ini Cuma mau ngasih minuman ke kamu, pasti kamu capek banget latihan dari tadi... " kataku sambil menyerahkan es teh buatanku.

" Waah... makasih banget ya.. eh kita ngobrol sambil duduk disitu yuk! "

Kami pun duduk di kursi dekat lapangan alias bench.

" Matsuyama sama Misugi lagi ngapain? " tanya Misaki.

" Ooh.. tadi mereka ngomongin komik Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002 Volume 15 yang baru terbit, sekarang sih mereka lagi asyik chatting tuh diatas... "

" Ooh... ngomong-ngomong komik itu udah nyampe Barcelona belum ya? Tsubasa kan' pasti bangga banget tuh kisah dia sampai dibikin komik segala... "

Aku mengamini.

" Misaki..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu sering latihan sendiri ? "

" Karena aku... pengen jadi atau melebihi Tsubasa...supaya bisa menopang tim ini masuk olimpiade "

Aku terdiam.

" Tapi kamu kan' bukan kapten tim ini, tapi Matsuyama. Jadi bukannya itu jadi tanggung jawab dia buat nopang tim ini ya? "

Misaki terkekeh.

" Aaah... kamu ini kayak yang gak tahu aja... yang paling tahu cara Tsubasa main itu aku, apalagi sebagai sahabat dan partner Golden Combi-nya, tugas itu harus aku yang tanggung... "

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Yuri, menurut kamu cara mainku sama Tsubasa itu kayak apa? " tahu-tahu Misaki melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

" Heh, kenapa nanyanya ke aku? Aku kan' gak tahu apa-apa tentang bola? Kenapa gak nanya ke Manager Kira aja? "

" Aahh jangan bohong.. buktinya tadi kamu bisa tahu kalo jumping volley-ku dua tahap dari overhead, kamu pasti ngerti kan?...jadi, ya...menurut pendapat kamu gimana? "

Aku berpikir.

" Hem... menurut aku kalau Tsubasa itu... mainnya dengan kekuatan... dan dengan itu dia selalu yang mencetak gol-gol penting bagi kemenangan suatu tim, ya karena dengan kekuatannya dia bisa melewati lawan dan menembak bola dengan hebatnya... "

" Aku ? "

" Kamu itu... mainnya lebih ke kelembutan..."

" Eh? "

" Ya, kamu itu selalu percaya pada teman jadi kamu selalu membiarkan teman-temanmu yang mencetak gol daripada kamu, karena kebaikanmu tadi... "

" Begitu ya... "

" Tapi kalau tanding nanti, mainlah dengan gayamu sendiri Misaki..! Gak usah terbeban dengan gaya mainnya Tsubasa...nikmati aja pertandingannya.."

Misaki tersenyum.

" Tentu saja, makasih ya Yuri... "

" Sama-sama, kedalem yuk! "

Misaki mengangguk, dan menggandeng tanganku menuju lantai atas, kamar kami berempat ( Dengan Misugi dan Matsuyama tentu saja ).

Note : Eaaaaa... Misugi sama Matsuyama berantem terus nih ( langsung dijitak sama digebukin Misugi sama Matsuyama ) hehehe... Udah ah..lanjut ke chapter 2..!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Problem is

_Naah...Misaki mulai terkena masalah yang membingungkan...Misugi, Matsuyama, dan Yuri ikut-ikutan bingung. Sebenernya kenapa ya? Simak aja cerita ini..._

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Two**

" Oy, Misaki! " tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil.

Spontan, aku dan Misaki menoleh ke belakang.

" Eh, Masao, Kazuo, ada apa? " tanya Misaki begitu menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

" Kami mau bicara... kebetulan Manager Kira juga mau bicara sama kamu, dan kami berdua " jelas Masao.

" Eh, kamu lagi bareng Yuri ya? Maaf ya Yuri, Misaki-nya dipinjem dulu..." canda Kazuo.

" Hahaha.. ya gak apa-apa lah, silakan aja! " kataku seraya menuju lantai atas.

Maka Misaki dan si kembar Tachibana berjalan menuju lapangan.

KREEEEKKKK...!

" Wah Yuri lama amat.." kata Misugi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari laptop.

" Ngapain aja sih sama Misaki? Jangan-jangan curhat lagi..." kata Matsuyama.

" Ya nggak lah, dia tadi Cuma nanya-nanya tentang gaya permainan dia sama Tsubasa kok " kataku kesal.

"Ya ampun..dia kayaknya emang niat banget buat nyaingin Tsubasa ya? " ujar Matsuyama.

"He-eh.." jawab Misugi

Mata mereka berdua tak lepas dari tayangan di laptop.

" Nonton apaan sih? Rame banget kayaknya" kataku merangsek melihat tayangan di laptop.

" Lihat aja sendiri..." jawab Misugi datar.

Maka aku melihat tayangan tersebut yang rupanya video Tsubasa yang pada liga Spanyol beberapa hari yang lalu berhasil mendribble bola dengan melewati 11 pemain sendirian dan menciptakan gol.

" Waaah... Tsubasa keren...! " kataku.

" Yaaah... Tsubasa gitu loo.. " ujar Matsuyama.

Aku terkekeh ringan saja.

Tiba-tiba...

KREEEKKK...!

Muncul Misaki berwajah ...sulit ditebak... karena merupakan campuran wajah kesal dan... sedih?

" Hei Misaki! What's up? " sapa Misugi ramah.

Misaki bungkam, dia hanya duduk di kasurnya.

Matsuyama dan Misugi mengahmpirinya, begitu pun aku.

" Ada masalah Misaki? Ceritakan saja padaku, nanti kita selesaikan bersama " ujar Matsuyama bijak sambil merangkul Misaki.

" Ya... ceritakan pada kami.. " Misugi merajuk.

Misaki menatap mereka berdua, dan menghela nafas.

" Hah... baiklah akan kuceritakan pada kalian bertiga... tapi tolong jangan beritahu yang lain, kecuali...yang bersangkutan di kejadian ini..." katanya sedih.

Kami bertiga mendengarkan dengan minat.

" Tadi, awalnya habis latihan, aku dan Yuri sudah mau kesini, tapi tadi aku dipanggil Kazuo, Masao, dan Manager Kira " katanya.

" Oh, ya gitu ? " tanya Misugi padaku.

Aku mengangguk.

" Kok gak bilang sih ke kita... " kata Matsuyama.

" Ya maaf... "

" Sudah...sudah...lanjutkan Misaki " ujar Misugi.

" Dan ternyata aku dipanggil untuk membicarakan tentang... "

" _... Misaki kami ingin kamu melakukan centering setinggi yang kamu bisa biar kami bisa menggunakan skylab hurricane yang terakhir kalinya " ujar Masao._

" _Tapi kalau begitu...kalian gak bisa main lagi... " ujar Misaki._

" _Ya tidak apa-apa.. anggap saja ini hadiah spesial dari kami " kata Kazuo enteng._

" _Aku.. nggak bisa... maaf...aku gak bisa ngebiarin kalian pake teknik itu dan melukai kaki kalian dan kalian gak akan bisa main bola lagi... "_

_Manager Kira yang memperhatikan ketiga orang itu langsung angkat bicara._

" _Kazuo, Masao, apa kalian serius tentang ini ? "_

_Si kembar Tachibana mengangguk mantap._

" _Hah.. sama seperti Misaki, aku memang berat untuk membolehkan kalian menggunakan skylab hurricane besok, tapi kalau kalian memang sudah yakin dan siap menerima resikonya, dengan berat hati... aku serahkan pada kalian... " katanya pilu._

_Misaki kaget._

' _Manager membolehkan mereka...? Gak salah? ' batinnya._

" _Terimakasih Misaki atas kebaikan hatimu, tapi kami ingin kau membuang kebaikanmu sekali saja pada pertandingan besok, demi mimpi kita.." kata Masao, seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Misaki saat itu._

" _Ya, kami mengandalkanmu besok...! " ucap Kazuo._

_Misaki mengangguk...dengan berat._

" _Baiklah, pembicaraan kita... selesai " kata Manager Kira dan pergi dengan langkah berat._

"... begitu.. " Misaki mengahiri ceritanya.

" Jadi Kazuo dan Masao akan menggunakan teknik itu..? " kataku.

" Ya, meskipun tadi aku setuju tapi tetap saja... aku gak tega... "

" Matsuyama, kau kan' kapten, menurutmu gimana? " tanya Misugi.

" Hm... sebenernya aku juga gak tega, tapi tergantung kamu Misaki, mau menuruti mereka apa nggak... "

" Aku masih ragu Matsuyama.."

" Hm.. gitu, saranku sih liat saja kondisi di lapangan besok, gimana Misugi? "

" Lo kok nanya aku? "

" Ya kamu kan' jagonya strategi, namanya juga ' Pangeran Lapangan'..." ujar Matsuyama sambil menyebut gelar Misugi, ' Field No Kikoshi' alias ' Prince on the Field', alias...

_( You know lah ya... hehehehe )_

" Hmm... saranku sih hampir sama kayak Matsuyama, kamu kan' masih ragu Misaki, jadi kita liat besok kondisi di lapangan, kalau akhirnya kamu gak mau, kita bisa bikin gol bareng lewat formasi 3M kita... tapi kalau mau, ya lakuin aja centering buat si kembar Tachibana "

Misaki mengangguk.

" Makasih ya buat sarannya... aku mau...menenangkan diri dulu.." katanya sambil keluar.

Aku , Misugi, dan Matsuyama diam.

" Sama-sama..." akhirnya aku berkata.

Baik suasana dalam kamar maupun di luar sama-sama membuat kami berempat dirundung sedih dan... perasaan bersalah (?).

Note : Jadinya Misaki mau milih yang mana? Just check out the third chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 : Misaki's Decision

_Golden 23 pun memulai pertandingan pertamanya...lalu keputusan yang mana yang akan diambil Misaki ?_

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Three...**

"Heh, Yuri, mau ikut gak ke stadion? " tanya Matsuyama sambil mengepak bajunya ke dalam tas.

" Emangnya boleh ya? " tanyaku.

"Yah, masa' tamu gak dibolehin ikut sih...ikut aja yuk! " kata Misugi sambil menutup rapat tasnya.

" Ya, biar kita dapet dukungan... " Misaki tiba-tiba nimbrung.

Diam sejenak.

" Ehem Misaki, kita apa kamu ya yang minta dukungan? " canda Matsuyama.

" Bilang aja kamu yang minta dukungan dari Yuri, ahahahahaha..." Misugi ikut-ikutan mencandai Misaki.

Misaki diam saja, bingung mau balas apa.

KREEEKK...!

" Manager Kira? " aku kaget ketika melihat Manager Kira yang masuk ke kamar kami.

" Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya mau memberikan kartu ini untuk Yuri " kata Manager Kira sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu untukku.

" A..apa ini? "

" Itu kartu bebas keluar-masuk untuk para staff dan anggota peserta olimpiade"

" Jadi saya... bisa ikut? "

Manager Kira mengangguk.

" Aku beri waktu 5 menit untuk bersiap-siap " katanya sambil menutup pintu.

BLAM!

" YEEEESS...! " 3M berteriak senang.

" Kok kalian yang seneng sih? Kan' harusnya aku yang seneng..." kataku protes, seraya bersiap.

" Kan' seneng kalo ada yang nyemangatin kita..." ujar Matsuyama seraya melirik pada Misaki.

"Heh, itu kata-kata aku tahu...!" Misaki memprotes Matsuyama.

" Oh, emangnya ada hak ciptanya ya? "

" Matsuyama...! "

Aku dan Misugi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di stadion tempat bertandingnya para Golden 23. Kali ini, mereka akan melawan Denmark di babak penyisihan ini.

Di ruang ganti...

" Misaki.. jadi gimana? " tanya Matsuyama sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

KYUTS!

" Ngg..gimana apanya? " tanya Misaki bingung, tapi begitu Matsuyama membisikkan sesuatu,

" _Masalah Masao dan Kazuo.."_, Misaki langsung sadar apa yang dimaksud.

" Lo, kata kamu kan' liat kondisi di lapangan..." jawab Misaki langsung.

" Aduh...kapten kita kok gini sih, gak becus banget...gak kayak Tsubasa.." ejek Misugi.

" Yah, jangan dibandingin Tsubasa dong...dia kan' bisa mimpin dan nyusun strategi...aku kan' baru amatiran...huh...Misugi, awas kamu ya..! " Matsuyama membalas dengan sebal.

Misaki dan Misugi terkekeh pelan, sementara Matsuyama bersungut-sungut kesal.

" Sudah..sudah..ayo bersiap kawan-kawan! Kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini! " komando Misaki.

" YA...! "

Matsuyama langsung menepuk bahu Misaki.

" Kenapa? "

" Kok, kamu ngambil alih tugas aku yang seorang kapten ini buat ngomandoin mereka sih? " protes Matsuyama langsung.

" Uuh..kamu kayak yang gak tahu aja... Misaki kan' sejak jadi Golden 23 'ketularan' Tsubasa..." canda Misugi.

" Oh, iya ya... lupa aku! "

Misaki merengut kesal dan Matsuyama terkekeh-kekeh.

" Eh, Matsuyama..tapi itu juga tandanya kamu tuh kapten gak becus, harusnya pas Misaki ngomong kamu kan' ikutan nyambung, gimana sih? " tiba-tiba Misugi menyerang Matsuyama.

" Haduuuh... sebenernya kamu tuh di pihak siapa sih? "

" Siapa aja boleh lah... "

Kini, Misaki tertawa puas dan Matsuyama merengut sebal.

" Puas kamu, Misaki! " Matsuyama mencibir pada Misaki.

" Eits..tenang dong... kan' 1 sama...tadi juga kamu mojokin aku kan? " sahut Misaki.

" Oh, iya ya... "

" Eh...ini 3M berantem mulu'...udah mau dipanggil ke lapangan nih...!" tiba-tiba Ishizaki ikutan nimbrung.

3M langsung bengong sesaat.

" Oke deh Kakak...! " teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan.

Para anggota Golden 23 yang lain langsung tertawa melihat tingkah 3M itu...

Sementara itu, di bench...

" Manager, apa gak apa-apa nih aku ikutan? " tanyaku.

" Lo, emangnya kenapa? "

" Habis, aku merasa bersalah kalau ikutan tapi gak bantu-bantu "

" Kamu mau bantu-bantu? "

" Iya manager..! "

" Kalau begitu, Ide..! Kemari! "

Tamotsu Ide, yang akrab dipanggil Ide mendekat.

" Ada apa manager ? " tanyanya.

" Kasih kerjaan ke Yuri gih! "

" Baik Pak Manager! "

" Asyiik...! Aku bantu apa nih? Gak susah kan? " kataku langsung.

" Nggak kok, tolong diurutin ya...dari kapten,striker,mid-fielder,volantie,libero,defender, sama kiper ya..." katanya seraya memberikanku kartu-kartu tentang data para pemain Golden 23.

" Siiip...!"

" Makasih Yuri! Aku kesana dulu sebentar... " kata Ide seraya berlalu.

Maka aku mengurutkan kartu-kartu tersebut, dan begitu selesai...

" ...dan inilah para pemain Jepang yaitu Hikaru Matsuyama dengan nomor punggung 12 sebagai kapten dan volantie... Mitsuru Sano dengan nomor punggung 16 sebagai striker...kemudian Taro Misaki dengan nomor punggung 11 sebagai mid-fielder...Makoto Soda dengan nomor punggung 7 sebagai mid-fielder... Kazuo Tachibana dan Masao Tachibana dengan nomor punggung 2 dan 3 sebagai volantie... Jun Misugi dengan nomor punggung 6 sebagai libero sekaligus defender... Hiroshi Jito dengan nomor punggung 5 sebagai defender...Mamoru Izawa dengan nomor punggung 8 sebagai defender...dan Ryou Ishizaki dengan nomor punggung 4 sebagai defender serta Yuzo Morisaki sebagai kiper..." terdengar suara yang mengenalkan para Golden 23 diikuti foto-foto mereka dalam layar besar.

WAAAA...!

Para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah ketika para pemain Golden 23 memasuki lapangan.

' Berjuanglah teman-teman Golden 23...berjuanglah sahabatku, Misaki, Matsuyama, Misugi..kalian pasti bisa...' batinku dalam hati.

PRIIIIT...!

Peluit sudah dibunyikan oleh wasit, Denmark yang melakukan kick off, langsung menyerang Jepang. Para 3M langsung menyerbu pasukan Denmark tersebut.

" Maju Haas..! Kami percayakan padamu! " seru para pemain Denmark kepada kawannya yang sedang menyerang.

Matsuyama langsung berlari menyongsongnya.

' Akan kuhentikan dia...' batin Matsuyama.

ZRUAAAKK...!

Matsuyama langsung melakukan tackle pada Haas dan langsung menyerang balik.

" Gawat! Cepat mundur! " komando Haas.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Matsuyama terus mendribble bola dan langsung bersiap menembak. Namun, pada saat bersamaan, Misugi yang mengawalnya langsung eye contact dengan Matsuyama.

' Jangan tendang disitu..pasti mereka bisa menghalanginya..kalau mau tembak saja padaku, aku akan overlap kesana ' isyarat Misugi.

Matsuyama mengangguk. Dengan berpura-pura akan menembak, ia berteriak untuk mengecoh lawan..

" Rasakan ini... TEMBAKAN RAJAWALI...! "

Haas dan kawan-kawan langsung berusaha menghalanginya.

" Aku sudah tahu arah tembakanmu itu...kami telah menelitinya! " teriak Haas.

DAAASSHH..!

Haas dkk. Kaget, karena tembakannya tidak mengarah gawang tapi mengarah pada...

...Misugi yang tengah overlap dan bebas!

' Cih! Rupanya dia sengaja meneriakkan tembakannya itu untuk memancing kami berjaga disini dan melepaskan penjagaan kami pada temannya itu? Benar-benar keterlaluan...! ' umpat Haas dalam hati.

BHAM!

Misugi langsung mendribble bola tersebut.

" Awas kau...! " teriak Haas.

Haas langsung melakukan sliding tackle pada Misugi, namun Misugi sudah melompat seraya mengoper kepada...

...Misaki yang tengah menunggunya di tempat tersebut.

' Umpan bagus Misugi..' gumam Misaki.

" Benar-benar permainan indah dari kombinasi 3M yang terpusat pada Matsuyama, Misugi, dan Misaki ini.. kini Misaki tengah mendribble bola, apakah ia berniat memasukkannya? " gemuruh suara komentator menyatu dengan teriakan penonton..

WAAA...!

Matsuyama langsung berlari menghampiri Misugi.

" Sekarang gimana? " tanya Matsuyama.

Mata elangnya menangkap si kembar Tachibana tengah berlari mengawal Misaki yang overlap ...

...ke arah area kotak penalti!

" Kita maju! "

Misugi dan Matsuyama langsung overlap mengawal Misaki.

' Misaki ayo..! ' Kazuo mencoba eye contact dengan Misaki.

Misaki masih terus mendribble bola. Sejenak, dia melihat Misugi dan Matsuyama di belakangnya.

' Maafkan aku Kazuo..aku...'

' Misaki! ' Kazuo terpekik.

DASSSHHH...!

Misaki langsung melakukan heel pass pada Misugi.

" Misugi! "

" Aku tahu Matsuyama.." Misugi langsung mengambil ancang-ancang menembak.

ZRUAAKK...!

" DRIVE SHOOT...! " teriak Misugi.

WHUUUSHHH...!

DRAK!

Namun kiper berhasil menghalau tembakan tersebut.

" Masih ada kesempatan..." Matsuyama langsung lari mengejar bola lepas tersebut.

Matsuyama melompat dan hendak melakukan jumping volley, tapi Misaki juga hendak melakukan overhead kick.

Misaki kaget ketika melihat kakinya bertubrukan dengan Matsuyama.

" Kenapa Misaki? Aku gak boleh ikut nendang ya? " tanya Matsuyama, sempat-sempatnya dengan nada bercanda.

Misaki tersenyum.

" Bukan gitu..aku nggak ngira kamu bakalan jumping volley.." jawabnya.

" Kalo gitu, kita tembakkan berdua..HIYAAA...!"

DHUASHH...!

" Tidak akan kubiarkan..! " tiba-tiba Haas yang sudah mundur ke gawang langsung menghalau bola tersebut dengan kepalanya alias heading.

PRIT!

Wasit membunyikan peluit tanda out.

" Saudara-saudara... sungguh perjuangan yang sangat keras oleh 3M..namun sayangnya kesempatan pertama Jepang tadi gagal. Sekarang Jepang berhak melakukan tendangan sudut...mampukah Jepang menggunakan kesempatan emas ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? " terdengar suara komentator.

Tiba-tiba...

" Bagaimana kau ini Misaki? Kami kan' sudah bilang..kalau kau gak mau ngoper bola pada kami karena kebaikan hatimu..kamu gak akan pernah bisa menangin olimpiade ini..kamu gak akan bisa menang dari Tsubasa...! " teriak Masao emosi.

DEG!

Misaki tertegun.

" Sudah..sudah..kami tidak percaya lagi sama kamu! Matsuyama! Berikan kami umpan tinggi di kotak penalti..! " Masao masih saja berteriak emosi.

" Eh? " Matsuyama memasang muka bingung, pura-pura tidak tahu rencana si kembar Tachibana tersebut.

" Nggak usah..aku aja ..." tiba- tiba Misaki bangkit, mengambil bola dan menuju pojok lapangan.

" Misaki? " Kazuo dan Masao kaget.

Misugi yang memperhatikan kejadian itu juga kaget dan langsung berlari menghampiri Matsuyama.

" Eh, apa aku gak salah denger nih? " tanyanya langsung.

Matsuyama diam, ia setengah berlari mengejar Misaki, diikuti Misugi.

" Misaki...kamu..."

" Iya.. aku terpaksa melakukan ini.." kalimat Misugi dipotong Misaki. Suaranya bergetar.

" Misaki..." Matsuyama tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Misugi dan Matsuyama terdiam, mereka tahu benar ini merupakan beban berat untuk Misaki.

Misaki berjalan dengan langkah gontai, airmatanya mulai meluncur turun ke pipinya.

' Demi mimpi ini...dengan sangat berat hati...akan kulakukan ini...' batinnya.

Ia menaruh bola di tempat corner dilakukan, dan mengusap air matanya, bersiap melakukan centering.

" Sekarang Misaki pasti mengoper pada kita! " sahut Kazuo.

Masao mengangguk pasti.

Sementara itu...

" Misugi... Misaki..."

" Iya, Misaki nangis..." Misugi memotong pembicaraan Matsuyama.

" Kasihan...habis ini dia bakalan sedih banget..." ujar Matsuyama sedih.

" Makanya, itu tugas kita sebagai sahabat buat ngehibur dia..lagian kamu kan' kapten..harus bisa bikin Misaki semangat lagi..."

Matsuyama mengangguk.

Di bench...

" Ayo Nitta..Wakashimazu...siap-siap! " perintah Manager Kira.

" Eh? " yang dipanggil terkaget-kaget.

Aku yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertandingan langsung diam membisu.

' Jadi...Misaki bakalan ngelakuin itu...?' batinku.

PRIIIT...!

Misaki ancang-ancang menembak dan...

ZRUAKKK...!

" Kupercayakan padamu Kazuo..Masao..! " teriak Misaki.

Kazuo dan Masao langsung mengambil ancang-ancang teknik mereka.

' Ini... adalah 'penerbangan' kami yang terakhir...' batin Kazuo dan Masao.

Masao langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, Kazuo melompat dan menjejakkan kakinya pada kaki Masao sebagai tolakan.

" Inilah SKYLAB HURRICANE kami...! " teriak Kazuo.

BHAM..!

Kazuo melompat, dan menYuridul centering Misaki menuju gawang Denmark.

" Ti..tingginya..! " para pemain Denmark tak sanggup menghalau bola dan Kazuo yang terbang melayang tinggi.

Krak..!

" Ugh...! " Masao dan Kazuo merintih kesakitan, setelah mendengar bunyi retakan barusan, mereka sadar..sebentar lagi kaki mereka akan benar-benar...

...terluka atau..patah.

Misaki yang mendengar bunyi tersebut langsung berteriak.

" KAZUO..MASAO..! " teriaknya khawatir.

Sementara itu...

Manager Kira juga mendengar sedikit bunyi tersebut. Bahunya berguncang menahan tangis.

Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan tanganku...tak kuasa melihat.

" Rasakan ini..! "

DHUASHH... ZRUAK..!

Sundulan Kazuo membuahkan gol.

" GOOLL...! 1-0 untuk Jepang,.! " teriak komentator diikuti penonton.

Namun...

" Dengan kaki begini..aku gak bisa mendarat..." gumam Kazuo.

Matsuyama yang mengetahui itu langsung berlari dan menangkap Kazuo.

BRUKKK!

" Kau tidak apa-apa Kazuo? " tanya Matsuyama khawatir.

Kazuo tak menjawab, ia merintih kesakitan.

" Masao kau tidak apa-apa? " Misugi menghampiri Masao.

Sama hal-nya dengan kembarannya, Masao merintih kesakitan.

Misaki yang memperhatikan itu semua hanya bisa tertunduk lesu...mencoba tidak menangis kembali...

Di bench...

Nitta dan Wakashimazu baru sadar bahwa alasan mereka untuk bersiap-siap adalah ini.

" Manager..." kalimat Nitta terputus ketika ia melihat bahu Manager Kira yang berguncang.

Manager Kira menangis.

Wakashimazu yang bingung, menatapku yang tengah terguncang tangis.

" Gol tersebut rupanya benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawa...kini Masao dan Kazuo Tachibana dibawa keluar lapangan dan hendak digantikan oleh Shun Nitta dengan nomor punggung 18 sebagai striker dan Ken Wakashimazu dengan nomor punggung 17 sebagai striker! " seru sang komentator.

Masao dan Kazuo pun diangkut dengan tandu. Ketika tandu mereka melewati Misaki...

" Terimakasih Misaki..." ujar Masao tenang.

" Ya, makasih Misaki... centering-mu benar-benar bagus..." lanjut Kazuo.

" Sekarang semuanya terserah padamu...kalian semua harus memenangkan olimpiade ini.."

Misaki hanya diam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Pertandingan akhirnya diselesaikan Jepang dengan skor 2-0. Begitu selesai, para pemain langsung hendak menuju tempat perawatan Masao dan Kazuo.

" Jangan kesana.." perintah Manager Kira.

Yang lainnya berseru heran.

" Kenapa...? " akhirnya Ishizaki yang berani buka suara.

" Para tim medis tadi bilang jangan diganggu " katanya sendu.

Yang lainnya langsung berseru kecewa.

3M langsung menghampiriku.

" Seneng kan' bisa nonton kami main? " canda Matsuyama.

Aku mengangguk.

" Siapa yang gak seneng bisa nonton 3M yang terkenal ini...gratis lagi...! " sahutku bercanda.

" Huuu...Yuri – Yuri... maunya..hahahahaha! " canda Misugi.

Kami bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak, Misaki hanya tersenyum kikuk.

" Kamu kenapa Misaki? " tanyaku.

" Nggak apa-apa..."

" Aaah.. jangan bohong...!" Matsuyama nimbrung.

" Serius...! Dua rius... malah...! " jawabnya mencoba bercanda...tapi kedengaran lebih garing daripada gurauan Misaki biasanya.

Misugi yang mengerti keadaan Misaki sekarang langsung merangkul Misaki.

" Nggak usah pura-pura gitu deh Misaki..." katanya.

" Pura-pura apa? "

" Kalau kamu lagi sedih, ya sedih aja...gak usah pura-pura ketawa gitu juga...kita semua ngerti kok..."

Misaki menunduk.

" Maafkan aku..." ucapnya terisak.

Matsuyama ikut merangkul Misaki.

" Nggak apa-apa...aku dan Misugi tahu ini emang berat buat kamu..."

" Aku juga ikut ngerasain kok..." kataku , sambil menangis pelan.

Misaki langsung merangkulku, juga merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

" Makasih...kalian emang sahabat yang baik..." ucap Misaki.

Kami berempat pun berangkulan dalam sedih.

Manager Kira yang melihat kami langsung keluar...dengan mata sembap...

Ya, hari ini...sepertinya merupakan hari pertandingan yang benar-benar mengharukan buatku...

Note : Haaaah...sedihnya.. jadi terharu... :'( lanjut ke chapter 4 aja lah, hehehehee :D ( oh, ya judul chapter ini aku pinjam dari salah satu chapter di Golden 23 )


	5. Chapter 5 : Antara Aku, Ide, dan 3M

_Aku mulai kecapean sampai sakit...dan 'cuma' gara-gara itu, Misaki pun sampai terluka! Hmm...gimana ceritanya yah?_

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Four...**

Akhir-akhir ini Ide sering memintaku untuk mencari data-data lawan yang akan dihadapi Golden 23. Disaat yang sama, aku juga harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Akibatnya, setiap Golden 23 tanding, aku tak pernah ikut lagi karena belajar. Dan setelah itu, kondisiku makin memburuk.

Hingga pada suatu hari...

" Uhuk uhuk! "

" Eh si Yuri kenapa? " tanya Matsuyama sambil asyik membolak-balik halaman majalah bola favoritnya. Maklum, di dalamnya banyak sekali foto yang memuat dirinya _( narsis banget ya? )._

" Gak tahu, akhir-akhir ini dia sering banget batuk-batuk gak jelas gitu...dia juga jadi sibuk banget " jawab Misaki yang ikut melihat majalah bola tersebut.

" Apa dia sakit ya? " tanya Misugi.

" Wah...nalurimu sebagai anak dokter kayaknya mulai muncul nih..." sindir Misaki.

" Eh, tapi bisa jadi lo..." sahut Matsuyama.

Misugi mengangguk puas, Matsuyama membelanya.

" Iya juga sih..." ujar Misaki pelan.

" Kenapa gak kita tanya langsung ke dia? Kita kan' bisa bantu..." lanjutnya.

Misugi dan Matsuyama mengangguk.

3M pun mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tok Tok Tok!

" Masuk aja! " kataku.

Matsuyama yang berada di depan langsung memutar kenop pintu.

" Lagi ngapain? Gak ganggu kan? " tanyanya langsung.

" Ini...lagi bantuin Ide nyari data..." jawabku.

3M langsung duduk di kasurku.

" Kamu sakit apa? " tanya Misugi.

" Eh? "

" Iya...tadi kami denger kamu batuk-batuk terus...apa kamu sakit? "

" Nggak kok..batuk biasa aja...mungkin gara-gara aku kecapean belajar..."

" Jangan bohong...soalnya batuk-mu itu udah lama banget...aku takut ada apa-apa nih..." naluri 'kedokteran' Misugi menajam tiba-tiba.

" Lagian..bukannya kamu punya asma ya? " sela Misaki tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, Matsuyama memukul kepalanya sendiri.

" Oh, iya ya..Yuri kan' punya asma...kok aku bisa amnesia gini sih? Aduh...bisa gawat nih! " serunya.

" Hmm... tenang dulu Matsuyama..coba kuperiksa dulu..." ujar Misugi.

Misugi mendekatkan telinganya pada punggungku. Wajahnya langsung berubah kaget.

" Yuri..." katanya menggantung

" Ya? "

" Ini udah bukan batuk biasa lagi..ini udah asma berat..."

Aku terkaget-kaget.

" Kupikir..."

" Kayaknya ini gara-gara kamu kecapean belajar sama bantuin Ide deh..." selidik Misaki.

" Kenapa sih Ide itu minta bantuan kamu segala? Dulu pas World Youth aja bisa sendiri..! " Matsuyama berapi-api.

" Aku yang minta, Matsuyama..." jawabku pelan.

Matsuyama menatapku heran.

" Lo..kok? Kenapa..? "

" Habis, aku gak enak sama kalian...aku juga pengen bantu-bantu ..."

" Tapi harusnya Ide kan' ngerti kalo kamu juga harus belajar buat ujian akhir ini, ya kan? " sahut Misugi.

" Iya juga sih...tapi aku gak enak ngomong sama Ide-nya.."

" Nanti aku aja yang ngomong " sahut Misaki tersenyum.

" Aku juga.. " ujar Matsuyama.

" Yuri..kalau mau, sore ini kamu harus ke dokter...aku yang anter deh.." rayu Misugi.

" Tapi..."

" Aku, Matsuyama, sama Misugi gak bakalan tega ngelihat kamu sakit berat gitu..." jawab Misaki.

Akhirnya, aku pun luluh.

" Baiklah..."

Sore itu, Misaki dan Matsuyama mendatangi kamar Ide.

Tok Tok Tok!

" Masuk... " jawab Ide.

Matsuyama pun masuk, diikuti Misaki.

" Maaf tiba-tiba..nggak ganggu kan?" Misaki membuka pembicaraan.

" Ah..nggak kok... ada apa emangnya? "

" Ehem! " Matsuyama berdehem, seraya melirik Misaki dengan mata elangnya.

' Biarkan aku yang bicara ' isyaratnya.

Misaki paham.

" Begini...ada yang mau kami bicarakan " jelas Matsuyama dengan bijak.

Ide langsung menatap Matsuyama bingung.

' Sebenernya ada apa ya? ' batinnya dalam hati.

" Ini masalah...Yuri..."

Ide bengong sesaat.

" Yuri? Emang kenapa? "

" Ya...akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan kecapean buat bantu-bantu tugas kamu dan..."

" Apa? "

"...sekarang dia sakit"

Ide terkejut.

" Hah? Masa' iya? Padahal kan' tugas yang aku kasih ke dia kan' gak berat-berat amat...Cuma nyari data-data pemain lawan aja..."

" Kaupikir Yuri 'Cuma' mengerjakan tugasmu saja? " bentak Matsuyama dengan menekankan kata 'Cuma'.

Tangan kekarnya mulai mencengkram kerah Ide.

" Matsuyama sudah...! "

Misaki langsung melepaskan cengkeraman Matsuyama. Ide terengah-engah, dan Matsuyama masih menggeram marah.

" Apa kamu gak pernah tahu, kalau Yuri sekarang juga sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya..? Itulah alasan kenapa dia gak pernah datang saat kita tanding akhir-akhir ini... apa kamu gak tahu? Apa kamu pura-pura gak tahu? " Matsuyama masih membentak dengan nada tinggi.

" A...aku...tidak tahu..." jawab Ide lemah.

Matsuyama mulai panas, tangannya hendak meninju Ide...sedikit lagi tangan itu hendak meninju muka Ide namun...

HAP!

Matsuyama terkejut, rupanya Misaki menangkis tinjunya tersebut dengan tangannya.

" Matsuyama..tolong hentikan..kita disini bukan buat bikin ribut kan? " bujuk Misaki.

Matsuyama yang sudah terlanjur panas, serta merta balik meninju Misaki.

BUAK!

Tinjunya mengenai pipi Misaki hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, dan pipinya langsung lebam.

" Aku tahu itu Misaki! Tapi Ide yang mulai ribut dengan kita! Dan kau..kenapa kesannya kau malah membela DIA..? "

" Matsuyama..kau salah paham...aku..."

" CUKUP! " tiba-tiba Ide berseru.

Misaki dan Matsuyama langsung menoleh padanya.

" Baik..aku yang salah...aku baru menyadarinya sekarang...aku..tak pernah memikirkan keadaan Yuri saat ini...maafkan aku..." Ide membungkuk pada Matsuyama.

Misaki hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Matsuyama yang sedikit 'mendingin' tersenyum dingin.

" Aku janji pada kalian...aku gak akan pernah ngasih Yuri tugas lagi... dan bolehkan aku minta satu hal? "

" Boleh..memangnya apa? " balas Misaki langsung, sebelum Matsuyama mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

" Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Yuri, Misaki...aku mohon..."

Misaki mengangguk.

" Baiklah akan aku sampaikan...terimakasih atas waktumu ya..aku dan Matsuyama bener-bener minta maaf atas kejadian ini..." sahut Misaki sambil menarik lengan Matsuyama keluar kamar.

" Hei..pelan-pelan dong! " teriak Matsuyama.

Misaki terkekeh geli.

" Habis..aku takut kamu mengamuk lagi disana.." candanya.

Mendengar itu, Matsuyama bukannya tertawa, tapi justru memperhatikan pipi Misaki yang lebam dan bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah yang terus ditutupi Misaki dengan lengan satunya.

" Ehm...Misaki? "

" Hm? "

" Maafkan aku...yang tadi... sedikit mengamuk.." kata Matsuyama sembari meminjam istilah Misaki barusan.

" Nggak apa-apa.. aku tahu kamu kesel banget sama dia.. kalo saja dia bukan Tamotsu Ide, bakalan aku bantu kamu buat ninju dia..."

Matsuyama tertegun, soalnya Misaki kan' perangainya tenang dan berbeda 180 derajat dengannya yang acap kali sering mengamuk.

" Se..serius? "

" Dua rius malah..! " canda Misaki.

Matsuyama terbahak.

" Oh, ya..lukamu itu..."

" Biarkan saja.. nggak parah kok.." potong Misaki langsung.

" Tapi kayaknya itu parah banget Misaki! "

"Kok kamu kayak yang ketularan 'naluri kedokterannya' Misugi sih? "

" Bukannya gitu Misaki..aku gak mau gara-gara luka ini kamu gak bisa main...kamu sendiri tahu kan' aku dan Misugi bakalan kerepotan kalau main gak bareng kamu...lagian kan' entar jadi aneh kalau 2M..enakan 3M kan? " cerocos Matsuyama.

Misaki terbahak.

" Matsuyama..Matsuyama...gak usah lebay gitu juga dong..! "

" Bukan lebay! Aku khawatir...! " sahutnya sambil meraba pipi Misaki yang lebam.

" Eh..kamu mau ngapain? "

" Mau memeriksa lukamu" jawabnya santai.

Matsuyama meraba pipi Misaki dan meraba sudut bibir Misaki yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

" Aw! " Misaki menjerit kesakitan.

" Ma..maaf..maaf..Tapi Misaki..ini emang parah..bibirmu robek..makanya berdarah terus..lebih baik kita ke dokter..aku anterin deh..."

Misaki tidak menolak ketika Matsuyama menarik tangannya untuk bergegas, ya..meskipun Matsuyama terbilang paling pemarah diantara dia dan Misugi..tapi Matsuyama adalah orang paling bertanggung jawab diantara mereka bertiga...sejak dia diangkat menjadi kapten Golden 23, tentu saja hanya menjadi kapten sementara karena tidak adanya Tsubasa yang biasanya mengisi posisi tersebut.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit...

Krek!

" Jun! " seru sang dokter yang memang telah mengenali Misugi sejak Misugi melakukan pengobatan pada sakit jantungnya yang kini telah sembuh berkat jasanya.

" Dokter..lama tidak bertemu ya..." Misugi langsung menjabat tangan sang dokter.

" Ada apa Misugi? Apa ada masalah? "

" Sebenarnya..bukan aku dokter..tapi sahabatku ini butuh bantuan dokter saat ini.." Misugi menunjukku.

" Ooh..sahabatmu yang dari Indonesia itu ya? "

Misugi mengangguk, disertai tatapan heranku.

" Jun memberitahuku tentangmu..." jelas sang dokter yang seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

" Ooh begitu.." sahutku pelan.

" Baiklah..ada apa? " tanya sang dokter lembut.

Sebelum aku menjawab, Misugi keburu menyela.

" Asma dok..tadi sudah aku periksa, asmanya sudah berat.."

" Begitu ya? " ujar dokter seraya mengambil stetoskopnya dan mulai memeriksa punggungku. Mukanya berubah kaget.

" Kau benar Jun.." jawab sang dokter sambil melepas stetoskopnya.

" Kupikir ini tak bisa ditangani dengan mebulizer saja, dia harus diberi oksigen..." lanjutnya.

" Oksigen? Apakah separah itu? " tanyaku. Soalnya sekalinya aku dioksigen saat dimana aku tahu asmaku itu memang sangat parah karena disertai demam tinggi _( kalaka curhat, hehehe )_. Tapi ini...?

" Ya..sepertinya kamu terlalu kecapean untuk mengerjakan sesuatu...jadi..silakan tidur di ranjang ini.."

Dengan terpaksa aku pun tidur di ranjang dengan mengisap oksigen itu, sementara Misugi menungguiku di samping ranjang.

" Sebentar ya.. aku harus menangani pasien lain..." sahut dokter seraya melayani pasien lainnya.

" Misugi..kau pulang saja..ini kan' pasti lama" kataku.

Misugi menggeleng.

" Aku gak bakalan ngebiarin kamu, sahabatku yang malang ini mati kesepian disini..." candanya.

Aku tertawa tertahan.

" Gak bakalan! " kataku seraya pura-pura akan memukul Misugi.

Misugi mengelak.

" Gak kena..gak kena..." sahutnya masih dengan bercanda.

Kali ini aku terkekeh ringan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka karena pasien barusan sudah selesai, diikuti dengan dua orang lelaki masuk...

...dan sepertinya dua orang itu adalah...

" Hei! Kalian kembaranku itu kan? " sahut Misugi kencang.

Dua orang yang ternyata Misaki dan Matsuyama menoleh.

" Sejak kapan kami berdua jadi kembaranmu Misugi? " tanya Misaki.

" Sejak..kita jadi 3M barangkali..."

" Misugi..kita berdua saja yang kembar..Misaki nggak.." sahut Matsuyama.

Misugi bengong, apalagi Misaki.

" Misaki kan' kembarnya sama 'Tsubasa Ozora...' " ledek Matsuyama seraya menekankan nama Tsubasa-nya.

" Uuh..! " Misaki kesal bukan main, dirinya selalu saja disetarakan dengan Tsubasa sejak dia menjadi Golden 23 gara-gara niatnya untuk menyaingi Tsubasa.

Misugi dan aku tertawa saja melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

" Ngomong-ngomong...kenapa kalian kesini? Mau nyusul kami berdua ya? " tanyaku.

" Hu...Ge-eR..! " cibir Matsuyama.

" Hei..yang bener dong! Aku juga bingung kenapa kalian ini kesini? " tanya Misugi sedikit kesal.

Mendengar itu, Misaki membuka tangannya yang dari tadi menutupi luka di pipinya.

" Waduh...itu kenapa? " tanya Misugi, panik.

Matsuyama pun menceritakan semuanya.

" Ya ampun...kalian ini ada-ada saja..." komentarku.

" Habis..aku udah keburu kesal sama dia..jadi aja dia yang awalnya Taro Misaki menjelma jadi..."

"..jadi Hikaru Matsuyama, gitu? " potong Misugi.

Aku dan Misaki tertawa terbahak-bahak. Matsuyama yang tadinya mau bercanda, tapi dipotong Misugi merengut kesal.

" Sudah..sudah... ayo Misaki ..nanti lukamu itu gak sembuh-sembuh lo.." jawab Matsuyama sambil menarik paksa lengan sahabatnya itu menuju dokter keluarga Misugi.

" Waah..kalian ini sahabatnya Jun bukan? Hikaru Matsuyama dan Taro Misaki, benar? " tanya sang dokter.

" Benar " jawab Misaki.

" Jadi..coba perlihatkan lukamu.."

Misaki membuka lengannya, tampak pipinya yang tadi berwarna biru sekarang menjadi ungu lebam, ditambah warna darah yang terus keluar dari bibirnya..._( jadi apa coba warnanya? ( apa sih..? # geje mode on ) )_

" Hm...bibirmu robek Misaki..tampaknya pukulan sahabatmu ini benar-benar kuat ya? " canda dokter tersebut.

Tapi candaan itu justru membuat Matsuyama kian bersalah pada Misaki.

"...dan ini nampaknya harus dijahit.."

'Ya ampun...aku pikir tinjuku itu gak bakalan berakibat separah ini...' batin Matsuyama.

" Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Misaki tenang.

" Nah, sekarang..kau tunggu sebentar di ranjang sebelah situ ya.." dokter itu menunjuk ranjang sebelahku seraya mempersiapkan alat 'menjahit'.

Misaki langsung tiduran di ranjang tersebut dan menghadapkan wajahnya padaku.

" Hei Yuri..udah baikan belum? " tanyanya lembut seperti biasanya.

" Lumayan..uhuk! " jawabku sambil terbatuk.

" Oh, ya tadi Ide titip pesan..katanya maaf kalau selama ini bikin kamu kecapean..dia janji mulai sekarang gak akan ngasih tugas ke kamu lagi...jadi kamu bisa fokus belajar sekarang..."

Aku mengangguk kecil.

" Nah..Misaki, kita mulai sekarang..." tahu-tahu dokter sudah berada di dekat kami semua.

Misaki mengangguk.

" Baik dok.." sahutnya.

Setelah urusanku dan Misaki selesai, kami berempat pulang ke asrama Golden 23 menatap masa depan yang gemilang...

...3M dengan babak penyisihan Asia-nya yang mendekati 'final'

...dan aku dengan ujian akhirku.

Note : Matsuyama..sadis amat kamu sama Misaki! ( langsung ditinju Matsuyama ) untung aja Misaki-nya baik ( so what? )...udah ah lanjut-lanjut!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Best Game!

_Pertandingan yang... 'menggugah' Misaki pun dimulai..._

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Five...**

Pagi itu Golden 23 sudah bersiap di lapangan, latihan terakhir sebelum 'semi final' di babak penyisihan Asia melawan Nigeria.

" Hei Misaki pipimu itu kenapa? " tanya Ishizaki ketika melihat pipi Misaki yang diperban.

" Jangan-jangan gara-gara kau terjatuh saat latihan sendirianmu ya? " Nitta ikut nimbrung.

" Lukamu itu nggak parah kan? " tanya Soda khawatir.

Dan hampir semua Golden 23 menanyakan hal yang serupa. Maklum, sejak kecelakaan yang dialami Misaki saat World Youth, teman-temannya selalu merasa khawatir ketika melihat Misaki terluka, meskipun lukanya tidak parah.

Kebetulan saja, Ide yang sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan latihan langsung berhenti untuk mendengar jawaban Misaki tentang lukanya itu. Dia sedikit gemetaran karena takut Misaki menyalahkan dirinya, meskipun bukan dia yang membuat luka itu pada Misaki.

Misaki yang dipandangi teman-teman satu tim itu merasa salah tingkah, sejenak dia melihat Ide yang tak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

" Tanyakan saja Matsuyama " jawab Misaki seraya 'eye contact' dengan Matsuyama.

' Jangan beritahu yang sebenarnya' isyaratnya, seraya melirik ke arah Ide di belakangnya.

Matsuyama paham.

" Eh..anu..kemarin sore aku dan Misugi menemani Misaki berlatih..kalian tahu kan' kalau Misaki sering latihan sendiri..? " Matsuyama mengawali pembicaraannya.

Golden 23 mengangguk.

" Terus? " Sano nampaknya tak sabar.

Sebelum melanjutkan, mata elang Matsuyama mulai menangkap Ide yang terlihat deg-degan mendengar pernyataan selanjutnya.

" Ya..waktu itu Misaki meminta Misugi untuk melakukan drive shoot pass padanya..habis itu dia juga memintaku untuk melakukan jumping volley berbarengan dengan dia... dan ketika aku melakukan itu, aku gak ngelihat bolanya dan langsung menendang begitu saja..eh gak tahunya yang ditendang bukan bolanya tapi malah pipi Misaki...jadinya ya..begini deh..."

Sejenak Matsuyama memperhatikan Ide, dilihatnya dia bernafas lega dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Sontak Golden 23 tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ya ampun...kau ini ada-ada saja..." tawa Jito, diikuti yang lainnya.

" Ya..untung saja Misugi punya kenalan dokter, jadinya aku dan Misugi langsung membawa Misaki kesana..ya kan Misugi? "

" Eh..i..iya..begitulah " jawab Misugi tergagap.

" Sudah..sudah..kita lanjutkan obrolan ini dengan latihan 'final' kita..." tiba-tiba Manager Kira sudah berada di antara mereka semua.

" Baik! "

Mereka semua pun memulai latihan dengan streching terlebih dahulu, setelahnya Manager Kira 'berpidato' sebentar.

" Anak-anak..." katanya.

" Kita akan melawan Nigeria sebelum selangkah menuju 'final', perlu kalian tahu bahwa mereka mempunyai pertahanan dan penyerangan yang bagus, jadi kalian harus berlatih lebih baik lagi dari kemarin, MENGERTI? "

" MENGERTI..! "

Dan Golden 23 pun memulai latihannya, demi mencapai mimpi mereka, meraih medali emas olimpiade yang akan diselenggarakan di Madrid nantinya.

" Oke..kita istirahat dulu sebentar..! " komando Manager Kira.

Para Golden 23 pun beristirahat di lapangan, namun...

" Duuh..minuman kita mana sih? Kok belum dateng-dateng ? " keluh Urabe yang tidak melihat satu pun botol minuman di pitch.

" Si Ide tuh kerjanya ngapain aja sih..? " sungut Matsuyama kesal. Bagaimanapun dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Ide.

" Maaf lama menunggu...! "

Semua Golden 23 terkaget-kaget melihat aku-lah yang membawakan mereka minuman tersebut.

" Lo..Yuri..kok kamu yang bawain ini semua? Bukannya ini tugas si Ide ya? " tanya Misugi bingung.

" Ya..harusnya sih emang gitu, tapi ini tanda terimakasihku buat kalian semua..lagian aku juga masakin kalian kebab, biar kalian semangat lagi..."

" Kebab? Ya ampun Yuri...gak usah repot-repot gitu..." sahut Misaki dengan senyuman polosnya.

Aku membalas senyumannya.

" Udah cepet nih ambil..! Keburu habis waktu istirahatnya entar..."

Tanpa dikomando, Golden 23 langsung menyerbu kebab dan minuman yang telah kubawa. Setelahnya, mereka langsung makan kebab dengan cepat, takut waktu istirahatnya cepat habis.

" Sudah..sudah..makannya jangan buru-buru..makan saja dengan tenang, kita baru mulai latihan jika makanan dan minuman itu sudah habis..." ujar Manager Kira, melihat anak asuhannya makan dengan buru-buru.

Golden 23 melongo.

" Terimakasih Manager! " sahut mereka bersamaan.

" Sudah..sudah..cepat makan! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran..! "

" Hmm...enak banget Yuri! " sahut Matsuyama ketika melahap kebabnya.

Ya, seperti biasa, 3M langsung duduk mengobrol denganku.

" Hu..Dasar tukang makan! " cibirku.

" Tapi emang enak banget kok Yuri..! " protes Misaki yang kebabnya yang sudah ¾-nya habis.

" Sehat lagi! Ini kan' banyak sayurannya..tahu banget sih kamu Yuri makanan sehat buat kita-kita.." ujar Misugi.

" Dasar anak dokter! " cibir Matsuyama.

Kami tertawa berbarengan.

" Yuri..pertandingan ini kamu bakalan dateng kan? " tanya Misaki.

Aku berpikir.

" Pertandingan kalian itu lusa kan? " tanyaku balik.

" Yup! " sahut Misugi.

" Mungkin aku bisa dateng, tapi...mungkin aku agak telat datengnya, gak apa-apa? "

" Gak apa-apa sih, yang penting kamu dateng, emangnya kenapa? " respon Misaki.

" Mulai lusa, aku udah ujian akhir Misaki...tapi aku usahain habis ujian aku langsung ke stadion "

" Good luck ya ujiannya..." kata Misugi seraya menepuk bahuku.

" Kamu pasti bisa! " sahut Matsuyama dan menepuk bahuku yang satunya.

" Buat bangga kami ya...! " ujar Misaki seraya merangkul kami bertiga.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

Hari itu pun tiba, aku sudah berangkat menuju sekolahku lebih dulu daripada Golden 23 seraya berdo'a agar dimudahkan dalam ujian ini. Dan lima menit setelah aku pergi, Golden 23 berangkat menuju stadion.

Di sekolah...

" Ohayou..anak-anak! " sapa pengawas pagi itu.

" Ohayou..! "

" Kalian sudah tahu kan', mulai hari ini akan dimulai ujian akhir...ujian pertama kita adalah matematika...nah..selamat mengerjakan! "

Ketika menerima soal tersebut aku langsung mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan teliti, sambil terus menerus berdo'a dalam hati.

' Ya...Tuhanku..mudahkanlah aku dalam ujian ini..mudahkan juga teman-temanku yang kini sedang bertanding...Amin..' do'aku dalam hati sambil terus mengerjakan. Aku benar-benar ingin cepat selesai agar cepat bisa sampai di stadion.

Di stadion...

" Baik anak-anak..kita akan pakai formasi latihan kemarin, sekarang juga! " komando Manager Kira.

" YA! "

Golden 23 mulai memasuki lapangan,diikuti sorakan penonton.

" Hidup Jepang! "

" Ya..tanpa Tsubasa, Hyuga, Aoi, Akai, dan Wakabayashi kalian pasti bisa! "

" Maju Jepang! "

PRIITT..!

Kick off dimulai oleh Nigeria. Penyerang bernama Ochado dan Boban mulai menyerang.

" Jaga dia! " seru Sano.

Sano dan Nitta langsung mengawal kedua pemain tersebut. Namun, Ochado dan Boban tampak lihai melewati pemain Jepang satu persatu.

" Ya ampun...dia lolos! " seru Nitta kecewa.

" Akan kuhentikan dia..." Misugi mulai maju untuk menyerang Ochado yang tengah mendribble bola, namun tiba-tiba Ochado memberi umpan panjang pada Boban yang telah menanti di area penalti.

" Kuserahkan padamu Boban..! " seru Ochado lantang.

DHUASSSHH...!

Rupanya umpan Ochado membentuk lengkungan besar seperti kubah, persis seperti layaknya drive shoot Misugi dan sempat membuatnya tertegun.

' Bagaimana bisa? ' batinnya. Misugi benar-benar kaget, setahunya yang bisa menggunakan tendangan tersebut adalah Tsubasa, dirinya, dan Santana dari Brazil, tapi dia...?

Boban yang tengah overlap langsung melompat tinggi.

" Awas kau! " Jito langsung melompat, namun tinggi Boban yang jangkung membuatnya leluasa untuk melakukan shoot dengan kepalanya.

" Rasakan ini! "

DUG..! ZRUAK...!

Kiper Morisaki pun tak kuasa menangkapnya.

" Gol untuk Nigeria! " seru komentator.

WAAA...!

Suporter Nigeria berteriak riuh rendah.

" Ayo teman-teman..! Kita rebut angka dari mereka! " komando Misaki sambil membawa bola menuju tengah lapang.

" YA! "

" Ckckck..lagi-lagi kamu merebut tugasku lagi ya? " Matsuyama mendecak kesal.

Awalnya Misaki sama sekali nggak _ngeh_ kalau dia sudah merebut tugas 'mengomandoi' yang harusnya dilakukan Matsuyama, untung saja dia langsung cepat mengerti.

" Maaf Matsuyama..aku hanya tak sabar untuk mencetak gol..."

" Hmm..kalau begitu mari kita masukkan bersama ! "

" Hei..hei..jangan lupakan aku dong...mau bikin formasi 3M kan? " Misugi berlari terengah-engah menuju Misaki dan Matsuyama.

" Pasti! " sahut mereka berdua.

Misugi tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan! "

PRIIT..!

3M langsung membina penyerangan dikomandoi Misaki di tengah dan dikawal Matsuyama dan Misugi.

SYUUT..DRAG..BHAM!

Ketiganya terus saling mengoper dan mengacaukan lini belakang Nigeria.

" Cegah mereka..! " sahut para defender Nigeria.

Namun ketika Misugi memberi operan pada Matsuyama...

SYUUT...!

Matsuyama berlari menyongsong bola tersebut dan..

BHAM!

Rupanya Ochado memotong umpan tersebut dan langsung menyerang.

" Bagus Ochado! " seru defender Nigeria seraya ikut maju.

Melihat itu, Matsuyama langsung memberi komando pada dua kawannya.

" Mundur! " perintahnya.

3M langsung overlap ke area belakang, menyusul Ochado yang terus mendribble bola.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

" Rasakan ini, Jepang..! Kalian akan kalah! " seru Ochado kencang seraya bersiap menembak.

DHUASHH...!

" Takkan kubiarkan! " Matsuyama yang tahu arah tembakan Ochado langsung memotong tembakan tersebut.

" Bagus Matsuyama! " seru para defender.

Tapi sayangnya, bola yang dipotong Matsuyama keluar sehingga membuka peluang Nigeria mencetak gol lewat tendangan pojok.

Dan Ochado-lah yang mengambil kesempatan tersebut, dan...

ZRUAK...!

Bola yang ditendang Ochado melesat masuk tanpa ada yang menduganya.

" Skor 2-0 untuk Nigeria...! Benar-benar tembakan yang bagus oleh Ochado sehingga menghujam gawang Jepang dengan indahnya...tak salah lagi, tembakan itu adalah Speed Slide Shoot! " seru komentator.

Misaki yang mendengar itu tertegun.

' SSS? Bukankah itu tembakanku waktu J-League? Kenapa dia bisa...? ' batinnya.

" Tembakan bagus Ochado! " Boban menghampiri Ochado dan memeluknya.

Melihat itu, Nitta merasa 'panas'.

" Misaki..nanti kalau kau sudah sampai di area penalti langsung oper aku..akan aku cetak gol pertama kita " serunya.

Misaki mengangguk.

PRIIT...!

3M mulai menyerang kembali, dan seperti biasa dikomandoi Misaki.

' Yang bisa menopang tim ini...' batin Misugi.

' ..hanyalah kami...!' batin Matsuyama meneruskan.

" Maju..! " komando Matsuyama.

Namun Misaki masih terus mendribble bola tanpa mengoper.

" Ayo Misaki! " Misugi mulai heran karena Misaki tak mengoper bola tersebut.

Misaki tak bergeming, dia terus mendribble sampai dia dihadapkan pada Boban.

SYUUT...!

Misaki langsung melakukan teknik andalannya yaitu roulette, alias feint dengan melambungkan bola. Dia pun lolos dari Boban, namun..dia kaget ketika melihat Ochado di hadapannya. Sejenak, dia melihat Nitta sudah menunggunya, dan...

DHUASH..!

" Kuserahkan padamu, Nitta! " teriak Misaki.

Nitta langsung menendang.

" Inilah tendanganku yang baru..! " seru Nitta.

DASSSHH...! ZRUAKK..!

" Gol...! Jepang berhasil mengerjar ketinggalan dengan tembakan baru Nitta menjadi 2-1..! " seru komentator.

" Tembakan bagus Nitta! " Misaki langsung memeluk kawannya itu.

" Itu berkat assist-mu, Misaki..operan yang bagus! " jawab Nitta merendah.

PRIIT..PRIT...PRIIIT...!

Wasit membunyikan peluit tanda babak pertama telah berakhir. Para pemain pun kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing untuk turun minum.

" Misaki..kenapa kau menghindar dariku? " seseorang menepuk bahu Misaki.

Misaki menoleh.

" Ochado..." ujar Misaki ketika menyadari siapa yang menepuknya.

" Kenapa kau menghindari pertarungan kita? "

" Aku tak menghindar...sepakbola kan' bukan permainan individu, tapi tim..jadi aku melakukan operan itu, lagipula itulah keahlianku.." jelas Misaki, sedikit gusar.

" Hmm...kalau begitu...permainan bolamu itu sangat... mengecewakan " sahut Ochado seraya berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Misaki tertegun.

Di sekolah..

TENG TENG TENG!

" Baik anak-anak! Waktu sudah habis! Silakan pulang! " sahut guru pengawas.

Aku langsung membereskan alat tulisku, mengumpulkan lembar kerjaku, berpamitan, dan bergegas menuju stadion.

' Kuharap aku belum terlambat...'

" Aku datang...! " seruku terengah-engah ketika membuka pintu ruang istirahat Jepang.

3M yang melihatku langsung berwajah cerah.

" Hah..untung saja kamu datengnya sekarang Yuri.." sahut Misugi seraya menenggak air mineralnya hingga habis.

Glek Glek Glek..

" Emangnya kenapa? "

" Kita udah ketinggalan satu angka dari mereka... makanya kita butuh dukungan kamu.." sahut Matsuyama mengelap mukanya yang penuh keringat.

" Ohh..begitu, oki dokki...! "

Sementara itu, Misaki tengah melepas baju seragamnya dan duduk termenung.

'_Kenapa kau menghindari pertarungan kita? '_

Kata-kata Ochado tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Misaki.

" Hei Misaki, ada apa? " tanya Matsuyama.

Misaki terkaget-kaget, apalagi ketika melihatku .

" Eh..ah..aku nggak apa-apa kok..."

Matsuyama mangut-mangut saja.

" Hei..bagaimana ujianmu Yuri? Sukses kan? " sahut Misaki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku mengangguk.

" Itu semua berkat do'a kalian.." kataku merendah.

" Nah..kalo kamu berdo'a buat kami..berarti bakalan terkabul juga kayak do'a kami ke kamu..makanya do'ain kami, oke..? " ujar Misugi.

" Pasti! "

PRIIT..!

Peluit tanda babak kedua dimulai sudah berbunyi. Golden 23 langsung membangun serangan dan melakukan tembakan sana-sini. Seperti misalnya Misugi yang telah melakukan drive shoot dari area kiri, lalu menyusul Matsuyama dengan tembakan rajawalinya dari daerah tengah,dan disusul Soda dengan razor shoot dari area kanan mengantisipasi operan Misaki.

Namun, semua tembakan mereka berhasil ditangkap oleh kiper Nigeria,Achuwa yang begitu jangkung sehingga bisa menangkap bola dari daerah mana pun.

" Kau sudah mengerti kan' maksud perkataanku tadi " Ochado mulai meneruskan perkataannya tadi sebelum turun minum pada Misaki.

Misaki hanya menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

" Tim Jepang yang kau pimpin ini gak bakalan menang dari kami, karena..." Ochado sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" ...karena aku tahu kau memang pantas dijuluki 'Artis Lapangan' karena teknikmu itu..tapi kamu tidak seperti Tsubasa..kamu bukanlah 'petarung' di lapangan ini...jadi aku yakin kami pasti menang darimu! "

Misaki tertegun. Pendiriannya yang awalnya tidak goyah sama sekali langsung terguncang ketika Ochado mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

'_Kenapa kau menghindari pertarungan kita? '_

' _Tim Jepang yang kau pimpin ini gak bakalan menang dari kami, karena kamu bukanlah 'petarung' di lapangan ini'_

" Ya...tampaknya ada penambahan waktu 3 menit! Mampukah Jepang mengejar ketinggalan dalam waktu sedemikian singkat ini? " suara komentator membuyarkan lamunan Misaki.

" Ayo serang...! " Misugi, Matsuyama disusul para Golden 23 lainnya membangun serangan dikomandoi Matsuyama.

" Te..teman..teman..." Misaki tersentak, teman-teman timnya masih berusaha dengan gigih untuk mengejar ketinggalan dalam injury time ini.

DUG..BHAM!

Misugi dan Matsuyama saling mengoper kesana kemari dan...

DHASSSH...!

Matsuyama memberi operan keras yang mengarah pada Misaki.

' Kupercayakan kesempatan terakhir ini padamu, Misaki...' isyarat Matsuyama lewat matanya.

' Benar...kami mempercayaimu..' lanjut Misugi.

' Misugi..Matsuyama...' batin Misaki mulai terbangun dari goncangan kata-kata Ochado melihat kepercayaan yang diberikan sahabat 3M-nya.

'_Kamu bukanlah 'petarung' di lapangan ini'_

Mengingat kalimat Ochado tadi, Misaki mulai menggeram marah, terlihat kilatan cahaya pada matanya.

DASH..!

'Akan kubuktikan kalau kalimatmu itu salah, Ochado..! ' geram Misaki dalam hati.

Misaki mulai maju, dengan semangat berapi-api.

" Matsuyama...Misaki kayaknya bener-bener ngotot buat nge-golin " sahut Misugi.

Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Iya..makin mirip aja dia sama Tsubasa kalo ngotot kayak gitu.." ujar Matsuyama diselingi canda.

" Kapten malahan ngajak bercanda di tengah krisis kayak gini..ayo kita maju bantu Misaki dari belakang! " tahu-tahu Misugi sudah overlap mengejar Misaki.

" Mi..Misugi tunggu aku dong...! " Matsuyama langsung mengejar Misugi.

" Ou...tak seperti biasanya, Misaki melewati para pemain Nigeria hanya dengan dribel lurus tanpa tekniknya..!" seru sang komentator.

Misaki yang sudah berada di area penalti langsung menendang.

DHUASHH...!

"Akan kuhentikan..! " tahu-tahu Boban sudah berada di lini belakang dan menghalau tembakan tersebut dengan tacklenya, namun bolanya masih lepas dan melayang di udara. Sementara itu, Boban dan Misaki yang bertubrukan di udara jatuh di lapangan.

BRUAK!

' Ya ampun...aku tidak bisa menghalaunya...! Ternyata di balik tubuhnya yang kecil itu, tembakannya benar-benar kuat! ' batin Boban.

Melihat keadaan tersebut, Ochado langsung mundur dan menghalau bola lepas itu.

' Tidak apa-apa Boban..aku akan menghalau bola ini dan waktu pun habis..kita akan menang! ' isyarat Ochado.

Misaki yang menyadari itu langsung ikut melompat dan hendak melakukan jumping volley.

' Kaupikir aku akan menyerah? ' batin Misaki berapi-api.

Dan..DHUAG!

Rupanya Misaki lebih dulu menendang bola tersebut. Sang kiper Nigeria telah melompat namun bola melewati ujung jarinya dan...

...DHUG!

Bola tersebut menghantam tiang gawang dan jatuh sebelum garis gawang.

" Cepat singkirkan bolanya! " para defender menggunakan tackle mereka untuk menghalau bola tersebut.

Namun Misaki tak menyerah, ia melompat dan hendak menyundul bola tersebut.

" Hati-hati Misaki...! " Misugi dan Matsuyama berseru khawatir. Pasalnya, bola tersebut jatuh di area kanan gawang yang sebentar lagi akan dihadang tackle dari dua orang defender Nigeria dan heading Misaki...dan keadaan itu sangatlah membahayakan untuk Misaki.

JDAK!

Misaki dan para defender menabrak tiang gawang, dan begitu mereka melihat posisi bola...

" GOL...! Jepang berhasil menyamai angka lewat sundulan Misaki...! " seru komentator.

WAAA...!

Namun setelah mendengar itu, Misaki bergegas mengambil bola dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan.

" Misaki..kau tidak apa-apa? " Soda dan Izawa mulai khawatir ketika mereka melihat noda darah di tiang gawang.

" Kita belum menang kawan-kawan..kita baru menyamai mereka..kita harus cepat mulai lagi..! " seru Misaki terburu-buru, terlihat darah bercucuran dari dahinya.

Tiba-tiba wasit menghampiri Misaki.

" Tenang Misaki...aku mengesahkan golmu..lagipula waktunya sudah habis " katanya.

Dan PRIIT..PRIIT...PRIIT!

Peluit tanda babak kedua berakhir berbunyi sudah.

Sejenak Misaki tertegun.

' Waktu habis? ' batinnya.

Dan sejenak dia kehilangan kesadaran, dan..

BRUK!

Misaki pingsan, ia terjatuh di lapangan.

" Mi..Misaki..! " Matsuyama yang berada di dekat Misaki menjerit kaget melihat sahabatnya pingsan di lapangan. Segera dia berlutut dan menepuk bahunya, berharap Misaki cepat sadar.

Golden 23 yang lainnya langsung mengerumuni Misaki.

" Misaki..apa kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya mereka khawatir.

Dengan mata terpejam, tak lepas dari senyuman polosnya, Misaki menjawab.

" Ya..aku tidak apa-apa"

Melihat kejadian itu, aku langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan berlari menuju Misaki, disusul yang lainnya.

" Misaki..kau tidak apa-apa? " tanyaku khawatir.

Misaki hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia mulai berdiri perlahan dibantu lututnya. Dan kemudian, terdengar para penonton memanggil-manggil nama Misaki.

" Misaki, gol yang bagus! "

" Benar-benar artis lapangan! "

" Maju Jepang! Tanpa Tsubasa dan lainnya pun pasti bisa! "

Dan sorakan lainnya yang memenuhi stadion tersebut.

Misugi langsung menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

" Misaki..kita pasti bisa bisa maju ke olimpiade Madrid dengan anggota ini " sahutnya.

Matsuyama pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Misugi.

" Ya..kita akan habis-habisan di babak penyisihan ini.." tambah Matsuyama.

" Ya..tanpa Tsubasa dan lainnya kita pasti bisa melangkah menuju olimpiade.." sahut Misaki.

" YA...! KITA PASTI BISA! " sontak para Golden 23 berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

" Misaki..sebaiknya kau ke pitch sebentar biar kami bisa mengobati lukamu dulu " ujar salah satu staff Jepang.

" Ya.. daripada infeksi..." tambahku.

" Waah..kayaknya bakat kedokteranku mulai nular ke Yuri nih hahahaha! " canda Misugi.

Golden 23 ikut terbahak, aku terkekeh kecil saja.

Misaki mulai berdiri, tertatih-tatih.

" Yuri..kamu bisa mapah aku kan? " pintanya.

Awalnya aku heran, kenapa dia harus meminta aku yang memapah dia, bukan ke salah satu staff atau yang lainnya? Tapi _toh_, aku mengangguk seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan Misaki ke bahuku dan mulai memapahnya.

" Aduuuuuuuu..." Matsuyama mulai menggoda kami berdua.

" Apaan sih Matsuyama? " ucapku gusar.

Kami berdua pun sampai di pitch, dan kami pun duduk.

" Maaf ya.." kataku pelan saat menyibak rambut Misaki dan mulai membersihkan darah pada dahinya serta mukanya dengan air bersih dilanjut alkohol. Kemudian aku meneteskan obat merah pada lukanya dan menutupnya dengan perban yang direkatkan di dahinya dengan plester.

" Selesai.." kataku.

"Makasih banget ya Yuri... " ujarnya tersenyum seraya kembali ke bench. Aku pun mengikutinya, disusul Golden 23 lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, Ochado menghampiri Misaki.

" Hei Misaki..pertarungan kita yang sebenarnya baru mulai saat olimpiade Madrid nanti.." katanya.

" Ya..tentu saja! "

Mereka pun bersalaman, dan kembali ke bench masing-masing.

Meskipun seri, tapi tidak ada penalti, karena dari babak penyisihan ini, tim yang berhak maju ke olimpiade Madrid adalah tim yang mendapatkan total skor paling besar.

Note : Aaaah...lagi-lagi Misaki lagi yang jadi 'korban'...untung aja dia-nya mau hehehee... :p Langsung ke chapter selanjutnya aja ya...!


	7. Chapter 7 : Festival Musim Panas!

_Antara musim panas, sepakbola, dan pengumuman kelulusan...waktunya refreshing...!_

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Six..**

Para Golden 23 sibuk latihan demi menghadapi 'final' yang ternyata melawan Australia. Sayangnya, kali ini aku masih terus ujian jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan minuman dan makanan mereka.

Hingga tak terasa, musim panas telah tiba.

" Anak-anak..berhubung nanti malam akan diselenggarakan festival musim panas di kota..jadi latihannya hanya sampai siang saja..selanjutnya kalian bebas beraktivitas untuk menyambut musim panas ini..." kata Manager Kira.

" Terimakasih Manager! " seru Golden 23 gembira.

" Tapi syaratnya..latihan ini harus sungguh-sungguh, kalau tidak aku tidak akan memeberikan kalian waktu bebas.."

" Baik Manager! "

" Asyik..aku ajak Yoshiko kesini ah..biar bisa jalan-jalan.." bisik Matsuyama seraya mengetik sms diam-diam pada tunangannya.

" Aku juga mau ajak Yayoi ah.." Misugi mengikuti Matsuyama mengetik sms pada kekasihnya itu.

" Huu...ngikutin! "

" Emangnya kamu aja yang boleh jalan bareng sama pacar? Heh? "

" Sssst...latihannya udah mau mulai woy..! Entar dimarahin Manager Kira lagi..." seru Misaki tiba-tiba.

Misugi dan Matsuyama gelagapan.

" Eh..oh..iya-iya..."

Latihan pun akhirnya usai dengan baik. Golden 23 langsung kocar-kacir, entah menelpon pacarnya, keluarganya, atau teman-temannya untuk mendatangi festival musim panas kali ini.

" Hei Misaki..kamu mau ke festival musim panas bareng siapa? " tanya Misugi.

" Hmm...nggak tahu..soalnya kalau bareng ayahku, masa' aku harus ke Nankatsu dulu..kan' jauh..kalau bareng keluarga ibuku juga jauh di Sendai..jadi mungkin aku sendirian aja atau bareng yang lain..."

" Kenapa nggak kamu ajak si Yuri aja? " sahut Matsuyama tiba-tiba.

" Bukannya dia masih ujian ya? Entar takutnya ganggu dia belajar.."

" Aduuh...apa kamu gak ngitung Misaki? Dia tuh udah ujian sekitar seminggu, masa' ujian 2 minggu, lama amat..! " seru Misugi.

" Iya juga sih.. "

Kring Kring Kring!

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Misugi dan Matsuyama berbunyi berbarengan tanda adanya sms.

" Ciihui! Yoshiko udah berangkat naik shinkasen cuuy..! Jam 3 dia nyampe di stasiun..." seru Matsuyama senang.

" Eit...Yayoi juga udah berangkat lo...jam 3 nyampe di stasiun..." seru Misugi senang.

" Jam 3? " tanya Misaki.

" E—heh..." Misugi dan Matsuyama mengangguk cepat.

" Misugi..Yayoi naik shinkansen apa kereta biasa? " tanya Misaki lagi.

" Hmm..." Misugi tampak melihat isi sms Yayoi dengan cermat.

" Shinkansen..emangnya kenapa Misaki ? "

" Ya udah..kalo gitu kalian jemput aja mereka bareng..."

Misugi dan Matsuyama melongo.

" Bener juga kamu Misaki! "

" Eh, tapi kamu sendirian gak apa-apa nih Misaki? " tanya Matsuyama khawatir. Habis kasihan juga kalau dia dan Misugi senang-senang tapi Misaki Cuma jalan-jalan sendiri, kan' dia bisa jadi bosan.

" Iya..kamu ikut aja bareng kami..." usul Misugi.

" Ah..kalian tenang aja...justru entar aku gak enak kalau aku ikut kalian, kalian jadi gak bisa berkencan dengan tenang..." jawab Misaki.

Sontak Misugi dan Matsuyama memerah mukanya.

" Kalian gak usah mikirin aku...entar coba aku tanya Yuri bisa ikut apa nggak..kalian tenang aja deh pokoknya..." lanjut Misaki.

" Okki dokki Misaki..! "

" Hai kalian..! Aku pulang...! "

" Hei Yuri...! Ujiannya sukses kan? " seperti biasa 3M langsung menanyaiku tentang ujian ketika aku pulang.

Aku langsung duduk di karpet dan melepas tasku.

" Jawabannya sama seperti kemarin.." kataku, yang berarti jawabannya 'ya'.

" Hmm..Yuri..ujianmu sampe kapan? " tanya Misugi.

" Hari ini terakhir...soalnya kan' ada festival musim panas..jadi pas festival aku disuruh ke sekolah buat ngambil hasil ujiannya...besok langsung acara kelulusannya "

" Tuuh..aku bener kan? " cibir Misugi pada Misaki.

" Iya..iya..." sahut Misaki gusar.

" Besok kamu ada acara kelulusan ? " tanya Matsuyama.

Aku mengangguk.

" Yaahh...kita pas 'final' kamu acara kelulusan..."

" Iya ya.." sahutku sedih.

" Tapi habis acaranya selesai aku langsung dateng deh kayak waktu itu, gimana? " tawarku.

3M mengangguk-ngangguk.

" Hei..kalian pada mau kemana nih? Pasti jalan bareng sama Yayoi sama Yoshiko ya? " tebakku jail.

" Tahu aja kamu.." jawab Misugi.

" Kamu sendiri mau kemana? " tanya Misaki.

" Kan' aku udah bilang aku mau ke sekolah mau ngambil hasil ujian..."

" Habis itu? "

" Hmm...nggak tahu..habisnya aku nggak ada temen. Temen-temenku pada jalan sama pacarnya atau gak bareng keluarganya.."

" Kalau jalan-jalan bareng aku, mau gak? Aku juga gak ada temen nih.." tawar Misaki.

" Boleh..." sahutku senang.

Misaki tersenyum.

" Kalo gitu..kita harus siap-siap sekarang..eh Misugi , Matsuyama..cepetan siap-siap! Udah jam setengah tiga lo...! "

" Dah..Misaki..Dah Yuri..! Kami duluan ya...! " Misugi dan Matsuyama pamitan untuk ke stasiun menjemput kekasih tercinta.

" Ya...hati-hati ya..! " kataku.

" Selamat bersenang-senang.." sahut Misaki.

BLAM!

" Eh Yuri, kamu punya kimono nggak buat dipake pas festival? "

" Kimono? Emangnya harus pake ya? "

" Ya..kalo di tradisi sih biasanya gitu..."

" Tapi aku kan' turis... ada pengecualian dong...!"

" Wooy..kamu tuh udah tinggal disini lama tahu...masa' masih dianggap turis sih? "

" Iya deh iya..." aku menyerah.

" Kalo gitu, kita mampir dulu ke toko baju dulu ya buat beli kimono-mu itu, kebetulan aku tahu toko yang banyak jual kimono bagus..."

" Asyiiik..! Ayo kita pergi sekarang! "

Di toko baju...

" Ngg..yang mana ya? " gumamku bingung. Habisnya kimononya bagus-bagus, jadi bingung mau beli yang mana.

" Yang ini kayaknya cocok buat kamu deh Yuri..." sahut Misaki seraya mengangkat kimono berwarna merah hati yang cantik.

" Ah..iya bener...kamu pinter juga milih kimono buat anak cewek " sahutku seraya mengambil kimono tersebut dari tangan Misaki.

Misaki terkekeh-kekeh saja.

" Aku gitu..." ujarnya narsis.

" Huuuuu... " cibirku. Aku langsung membawa kimono itu ke kasir untuk dibayar.

" Terimakasih..datang lagi kesini ya..oh, ya kimononya mau langsung dipakai?" ujar sang pramuniaga.

" Oh..emangnya boleh ya? "

Pramuniaga yang ramah itu mengangguk.

" Silakan dipakai di ruang ganti ini.."

Aku langsung memasuki ruang ganti tersebut dan memakai kimono tersebut. Setelahnya,aku dan Misaki langsung berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut.

" Ayo cepat..nanti kita telat..! " sahutku menarik lengan Misaki menuju sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi para murid yang menunggu hasil ujian dibagikan.

"..Yuri.." tiba-tiba namaku dipanggil oleh guru. Aku pun maju dan aku diberikan amplop yang berisikan hasil ujianku.

" Ayo buka amplopnya..." desak Misaki tidak sabar.

" Tapi..gak ada Matsuyama sama Misugi..gak adil dong kamu tahu duluan.." kataku.

Misaki terlihat kecewa.

" Nanti begitu Misugi sama Matsuyama pulang kita langsung buka, ok? "

" Iya deh..." akhirnya Misaki menyerah.

" Oh, ya..habis ini kamu mau kemana? " tanya Misaki.

" La..aku kan' gak tahu apa-apa disini..harusnya kamu yang ajak aku dong...kemana gitu.."

" Hmm.." Misaki nampak berpikir.

" Gimana kalo kita ke tempat favoritku aja? "

" Ayo..! "

Misaki langsung menggandengku menuju tempat favoritnya.

" Tokyo Tower.! " sahutku senang ketika mengetahui Misaki mengajakku ke tempat tersebut.

Misaki mengangguk.

" Ayo masuk! " katanya seraya menarik lenganku menuju Tokyo Tower.

Kami pun segera naik ke lantai 2 untuk bisa melihat pemandangan Tokyo pada malam hari dari atas.

" Yaah..belum mulai " sesal Misaki ketika sampai di atas.

" Apanya yang belum mulai ? " tanyaku bingung.

" Liat aja nanti " katanya misterius.

" Uuh.." sungutku kesal. Habisnya, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Eh, sambil nunggu kita beli itu yuk! Aku laper nih..." ajak Misaki ke salah satu stand yang menjual sushi dan kembang gula.

Setelah membeli, kami pun duduk seraya memakan makanan tersebut.

" Hmm..Misaki? "

" Hm? "

" Kenapa kamu...nggak mau cari pacar? " tanyaku jahil.

" Hu..pengen tahu aja kamu.." katanya kesal seraya mencubit pipiku.

" Wadaw! Sakit...! " kataku seraya mengelus pipiku.

" Tapi kamu serius mau tahu? " tiba-tiba saja Misaki bertanya begitu.

Aku mengangguk saja.

" Habis..aku heran, kok kamu kayak yang biasa aja liat Matsuyama sama Yoshiko dan Misugi sama Yayoi ..."

Misaki tersenyum seraya merangkulku.

" Kamu tahu..buatku itu belum waktunya..." jelasnya.

" Perjalanan aku masih panjang, Yuri...jadi kupikir aku jalani aja apa adanya kayak sekarang...entar juga ketemu kok.." lanjutnya diselingi canda.

Tiba-tiba...

DHUAR DHUAR...!

Terlihat kembang api warna-warni yang menghiasi kota Tokyo.

" Akhirnya mulai juga.." gumam Misaki.

" Jadi ini maksud kamu yang belum mulai itu? " tanyaku.

Misaki mangut-mangut.

Aku tenggelam dalam pemandangan yang indah itu.

" Bagus..." komentarku pelan.

" Gimana? Seneng kan' aku ajak kesini..? " tanya Misaki.

" Iya..."

" Nah, sekarang kita ke festival yuk! " Misaki langsung mengajakku berlari menuju festival musim panas.

Di festival tersebut aku dan Misaki melihat-lihat aneka ragam stand yang ada. Kami lebih sering mampir ke stand makanan_ ( ini karena laper apa rakus ya? Hehehe __ )_ dan stand pernak-pernik. Setelahnya, kami langsung pulang.

" Kami pulang...! " tiba-tiba saja Misugi dan Matsuyama masuk ke kamar.

" Hah..akhirnya kalian datang juga..." sahut Misaki senang.

" Emangnya kenapa Misaki? " tanya Misugi heran.

" Ah..kamu ini Misugi, pura-pura gak tahu aja...Misaki kan' kangen sama kita berdua..." ujar Matsuyama jahil.

" Hush..! Bukan gitu..aku nunggu kalian biar Yuri mau buka hasil ujiannya sekarang..." sahut Misaki gusar.

" Kalo gitu cepet buka! " Misugi mulai tak sabar, begitu juga Matsuyama. Misaki pun begitu.

Aku pun membuka amlop dan mengeluarkan isinya, tiba-tiba...

HAP!

" Aku aja yang baca! " seru Matsuyama seraya mengambil hasil ujianku.

" Eh...pemiliknya aja belum baca masa' kamu baca duluan sih? " protes Misaki.

Namun Matsuyama tak bergeming, ia membuka lipatan surat itu dan memulai membaca.

" Ehem..." Matsuyama memulai membaca.

" Ujian hari pertama, matematika..80 , ujian hari kedua, bahasa jepang..100.."

" Waw, keren..." puji Misugi.

" Ujian hari ketiga, fisika...82, ujian hari keempat, biologi..80, ujian hari kelima, bahasa inggris, 90..ujian hari keenam, sejarah..79, ujian hari terakhir, kimia...85...dengan ini siswa yang bersangkutan dianggap..."

"...LULUS..! Berhasil Yuri...! " Misugi langsung memotong kalimat Matsuyama dengan penuh semangat.

Mendengar itu, aku langsung bersyukur dan terisak bahagia. Misaki langsung memelukku.

" Selamat ya Yuri..." katanya.

Misugi dan Matsuyama ikut-ikutan memelukku.

" Congrats ya..." ujar Matsuyama.

Mereka bertiga langsung melepas pelukannya.

" Kalo Yuri bisa lulus, berarti kita juga harus menang lawan Australia besok, ya gak? " tanya Misaki.

" Ooh...itu pasti Misaki! Kita hajar mereka dengan formasi 3M kita dan kekuatan Golden 23...! " sahut Matsuyama.

" Ya...! " Misugi bersorak dengan penuh semangat.

Ya..besok...hari dimana aku akan 'benar-benar' mendapat predikat kelulusanku dan hari dimana Golden 23 menyongsong mimpinya yang tinggal selangkah lagi...

Note : Hahaha...senengnya bisa ke festival bareng Misaki ( kalo beneran mah..pasti seneng banget ahahahaha )...udah ah, yuk lanjuuuuut..!


	8. Chapter 8 : The Final Game!

_Pertandingan terakhir pun dimulai...! Apakah aku dapat datang?_

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Seven...**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat menuju sekolah, di lain sisi Golden 23 berangkat menuju stadion.

Di ruang ganti baju Jepang...

KYUT!

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Matsuyama memakai ikat kepala andalannya. Ia mengikatnya kencang.

" Tumben pake ikat kepala, Matsuyama? " tanya Misaki.

" Ini maksudnya apa kamu emang ngotot banget buat menangin pertandingan kayak waktu kita World Youth lawan Swedia apa..."

" Hush..! Jangan dibilangin ah! " tiba-tiba saja Matsuyama memotong kalimat Misugi.

" Apaan sih? " Misaki bingung bukan kepalang melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu.

" Ah, kamu gak tahu Misaki...waktu kejadian itu kamu masih di Perancis.." jawab Matsuyama.

" Kejadian itu? Apaan sih...? "

" Kejadian itu mulai pas kita masih kelas 3 SMP, udah lama banget kan? " Misugi mulai bercerita.

Misaki mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Sedangkan wajah Matsuyama mulai memerah ketika mendengarkan cerita Misugi.

" Begini ceritanya..."

_Waktu itu, pertandingan final antar SMP Nasional, SMP Nankatsu yang dipimpin Tsubasa dan SMP Toho yang dipimpin Hyuga._

" _Yaah...udah penuh...harusnya aku dateng lebih pagi..." gumam Matsuyama remaja ketika memasuki stadion yang penuh itu._

" _Hei Matsuyama! Disini masih ada satu kursi kosong! "_

_Matsuyama menoleh, mencari sumber suara._

" _Misugi...Yayoi..." katanya setelah menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya._

" _Ayo kemari! " sahut Yayoi._

_Matsuyama pun duduk di sebelah Misugi._

" _Matsuyama...sayang sekali ya kau kalah kemarin..." Misugi remaja mengawali pembicaraan._

" _Iya, tapi Nankatsu memang hebat.."_

" _Terus temen-temenmu udah pada pulang ke Hokkaido? "_

" _Iya...tinggal aku saja disini, lagian aku emang mau menyendiri..aku juga diberi tugas oleh pelatih untuk melihat pertandingan ini untuk evaluasi..."_

" _Hmm..begitu ya.."_

_Sejenak Matsuyama memperhatikan Misugi dan Yayoi, segera saja terbayang peristiwa kemarin..._

_Furano telah selesai bertanding dengan Nankatsu. Pada hari itu, manager Furano alias Yoshiko memberikan ikat kepala pada semua pemain, termasuk Matsuyama sebagai bentuk terimakasih karena Yoshiko akan ikut keluarganya pindah ke luar negeri._

_Ketika usai bertanding dan melepas ikat kepalanya, Matsuyama kaget melihat tulisan Yoshiko di ikat kepala itu... _

_I 3 You_

_Melihat itu, Matsuyama langsung lari ke bandara masih dengan seragam tandingnya, berharap Yoshiko belum berangkat._

" _Yoshiko...! " begitu sampai di bandara dan melihat sosok Yoshiko di ruang tunggu, Matsuyama memanggilnya._

_Yoshiko menoleh, dia melihat ikat kepala yang diberikannya kini diacung-acungkan Matsuyama. Yoshiko mulai terisak sedih._

_Karena mereka terpisah oleh kaca, Matsuyama yang awalnya hendak mengutarakan sesuatu menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah dada dan dilanjut ke arah ikat kepalanya yang artinya.._

' _Aku mencintaimu juga...'_

_Lalu terlihat ibu Yoshiko yang memanggilnya untuk bersiap. Yoshiko melambaikan tangan dan menggerakkan bibirnya yang artinya..._

' _Selamat tinggal Kapten...'_

_Yoshiko pun hilang dari pandangan. Matsuyama mulai terisak sedih._

" _Kalian berdua enak ya..bisa terus bersama " gumam Matsuyama sembari memperhatikan Misugi dan Yayoi._

" _Eh? " Pasangan itu gelagapan, bingung dengan maksud Matsuyama._

"...begitu.." Misugi mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Ooh...jadi begitu..tapi yang jelas kamu seneng kan' udah tunangan sama Yoshiko.." respon Misaki.

Matsuyama mengangguk malu-malu _( sebenernya malu-maluin sih hehe )_.

" Udah yuk ah..kita siap-siap..! "

Di sekolah...

" Duuh...kok gak mulai-mulai sih? " tanyaku sedikit kesal ketika tahu bahwa acara tidak segera mulai padahal sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, yang harusnya pada pukul tersebut sudah dimulai acaranya.

" Biasa lah...acara kayak gini sih suka ngaret..." komentar salah satu temanku, Keiko.

" Iya juga sih...tapi kan gak biasanya kayak gini"

" Mungkin jalanan lagi macet Yuri...bukannya sekarang pertandingan terakhir Jepang melawan Australia ya? "

" Ah..iya juga..."

" Anak-anak..dimohon untu menunggu sebentar karena kepala sekolah kita masih berada di perjalanan..." tiba-tiba saja salah satu guru yang menjadi MC memberikan pengumuman.

" Tuh..aku bener kan, Yuri? " sahut Keiko.

Aku mengangguk seraya berpikir bahwa Golden 23 pastilah sudah memasuki lapangan saat ini.

' Berjuanglah kawan-kawan...! 'do'aku dalam hati.

PRIIIIT...!

Kick off sudah dimulai oleh Jepang. 3M yang membina serangan langsung melaju menuju gawang Australia dikomandoi Matsuyama.

" Ayo kita mulai formasi baru kita...! " serunya.

Misaki dan Misugi langsung ambil posisi, sedangkan Matsuyama terus mendribble sampai ia dihadang dua orang defender Australia.

' Misugi...sekarang! ' Matsuyama mulai eye contact dengan Misugi.

Misugi berlari menuju Matsuyama. Matsuyama langsung memberinya umpan.

DHASH!

Misugi langsung mendribble bola tersebut ke arah tengah, sementara Matsuyama cepat-cepat berlari maju, dan...

DHUASH..!

Rupanya Misugi mengecoh lawan yang mengejarnya dengan melakukan heel pass pada Matsuyama. Matsuyama langsung mendribble dan langsung memberi centering tinggi pada Misaki yang sudah menunggu di depang gawang.

WHUUSHHH...!

' Misaki...! '

' Aku tahu...! '

Misaki langsung melompat, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan overhead.

" Kiper hati-hati! "

" Halangi dia! "

Para defender Australia berusaha menghalangi tembakan Misaki, namun...

DHUASH...!

" Kuserahkan padamu, Matsuyama...! " seru Misaki.

Rupanya Misaki melakukan overhead untuk mengecoh lawan yang mengiranya akan menembak, padahal dia hanya mengoper pada Matsuyama yang sudah ancang-ancang menembak.

" Gawat..tidak ada yang menjaganya..! " para defender Australia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menuju Matsuyama, namun terlambat, Matsuyama sudah menembak.

" TEMBAKAN RAJAWALI...! "

ZRUAAAK...!

Bola yang ditembak Matsuyama melesat cepat di tanah dan..

" Gool...! Jepang berhasil memimpin dengan tembakan rajawali Matsuyama...! " seru komentator.

' Pertama, 1 gol...kami butuh 3 gol lagi...' gumam Matsuyama. Ikat kepalanya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Segera saja ia mengingat-ngingat petuah Manager Kira sebelum pertandingan dimulai...

" _Anak-anak...Australia sudah mempunyai poin yang besar daripada kita..jadi agar kita berhasil masuk ke olimpiade Madrid, minimal kita harus menang 3-0! Jika mereka menggolkan 1 saja..berarti kalian harus menang 4-1..begitu seterusnya..jadi gunakan kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya..! "_

" Selamat pagi semuanya...! " sapa kepala sekolah yang baru saja datang dan langsung memberikan pidato pembukaan tersebut.

" Pagi! "

" Hari ini..dimana Bapak akan melepas kalian semua menuju jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi...meskipun Bapak sedih sekali karena ini adalah hari terakhir kalian disini, tapi Bapak akan lebih sedih lagi jika kalian harus tinggal disini lebih lama lagi..oleh karena itu Bapak lepas kalian dengan rasa bangga yang sangat...Bapak do'akan kalian bisa menjadi bibit –bibit yang indah di tempat yang baru nanti, dengan membawa nama almamater kita tercinta...sekali lagi Bapak ucapkan, selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua...! "

Prok Prok Prok!

Tepuk tangah bergemuruh dari para siswa dan guru yang hadir pada saat itu.

" Terimakasih kepada Bapak Kepala Sekolah yang telah memberikan sambutan pada acara ini, selanjutnya kita langsung pada acara yang telah ditunggu-tunggu, pembagian ijazah dan penghargaan bagi siswa-siswi terbaik...! "

Aku menghela nafas lega.

' Tunggu aku kawan-kawan...sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi...!'

Misaki terus mendribble dan memberi centering tinggi yang mengarah pada Wakashimazu yang menunggunya di depan gawang.

DHUASHH...!

" Umpan bagus Misaki...! " Wakashimazu yang jangkung langsung menyambut umpan tersebut dengan heading dan mengarahkannya pada Nitta yang tengah berlari.

" Nitta...! " serunya.

" Aku mengerti Wakashimazu! "

Nitta langsung melancarkan tendangan andalannya, tendangan hayabusa.

ZRUAK...!

" Gol...! Jepang nampaknya benar-benar haus akan kemenangan untuk melaju ke olimpiade Madrid ini dengan menambah skor menjadi 2-0...! " seru komentator diikuti sorakan penonton.

WAAA...!

' 2 gol...tinggal 1 gol lagi...! ' gumam Misaki.

" Keiko! "

" Waah...aku udah dipanggil, Yuri..." Keiko langsung beranjak maju menuju panggung untuk menerima ijazahnya.

" Yuri! "

Aku langsung maju menuju panggung. Ketika sampai, salah satu guru membawakan topi wisudaku dan memakaikannya padaku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kepala sekolah yang menyerahkan ijazahku dan memindahkan tali topi wisudaku.

" Selamat ya, nak..! " katanya tersenyum.

" Terimakasih, Pak..." sahutku seraya turun panggsung dan kembali duduk di kursiku.

" Yuri..lihat dong! " pinta Keiko.

Aku memberikan ijazahku padanya, dan membiarkan dia melihat-lihat nilaiku.

" Waah..bagus banget Yuri...kalo aku sih jelek.." komentarnya.

" Tapi sejarahku jelek, Keiko..."

" Alah...79 ini..hampir 80 kan? "

" Emangnya yang kamu gimana? Bagus lah pastinya..." ujarku seraya melihat ijazah Keiko.

" Bagus gini..kenapa dibilang jelek..."

" Ya jelek lah kalau dibandingin sama kamu.."

Aku diam saja.

Striker Australia nampaknya gusar ketika sudah ketinggalan 2 angka. Mereka pun langsung melesat maju menuju gawang Jepang.

" Halangi dia...! " komando Misugi yang berperan sebagai libero.

Defender Jepang, Jito, Soda, dan Ishizaki mulai menghalangi striker tersebut, namun mereka dilewati striker tersebut dengan mudahnya.

" Gawat..tidak ada yang menjaganya! " sahut Soda.

Striker Australia tersebut langsung menembak.

" Rasakan ini Jepang...! "

DHUASH...!

" Takkan kubiarkan! " Misugi langsung menghalau tembakan tersebut dengan dadanya, namun sayangnya bola yang telah dihalau Misugi tadi memantul ke arah gawang Jepang dan...

ZRUAK...!

Morisaki yang awalnya mengira bola itu tidak akan masuk kaget ketika ternyata bolanya mengarah pada gawangnya sehingga tak sempat untuk menghentikan bola itu.

" Gol...akhirnya Australia berhasil mengejar menjadi 2-1! " seru komentator.

Misugi menggeram kesal.

' Cih! Gara-gara aku..kita masih harus mengejar 2 gol lagi...akan kumasukkan gol ketiga untuk membalas semuanya...' sungut Misugi kesal.

PRIIT PRIIT PRIIT...!

Peluit tanda babak pertama usai pun berbunyi.

Golden 23 langsung kembali ke bench.

" Maafkan aku teman-teman...sebagai balasannya akan kucetak gol ketiga.." sahut Misugi.

" Ehm! " Golden 23 serentak mengangguk.

" Oh, ya...Misaki, Matsuyama..! " panggil Misugi.

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

" Jangan lupa bantu aku, ok? "

" Oke Misugi! "

" Ya ampun...kok lama banget sih bagi ijazahnya " sungutku kesal.

" Yaah..kamu ini..kan' kita tuh ada 10 kelas, jadi pasti lama dong..." jelas Keiko.

Tiba-tiba..

" Kazuto! "

" Ehem ehem... " aku mulai menggoda Keiko ketika terdengar nama Kazuto—pacar Keiko – dipanggil.

Keiko memerah mukanya.

" Eh, Kazuto kelas mana sih? Lupa aku.."

" Kelas E.." jawab Keiko, lebih lembut daripada biasanya.

" Berarti masih lama dong? Hadooh..hadooh...nasib-nasib..alamat gak bisa nonton Jepang lawan Australia nih..." sungutku kesal.

" Ya kita berdo'a aja biar cepet selesai " ujar Keiko menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

PRIIIT...!

Peluit tanda babak kedua dimulai pun berbunyi. Misaki langsung mendribble bola dikawal Matsuyama. Sedangkan Misugi telah overlap menuju area kotak penalti.

Sekejap, Misaki telah dikawal striker Australia, Misaki pun melancarkan roulette andalannya.

" Huh..roulette ya? Aku telah menelitinya, jadi aku takkan terkecoh dengan roulette-mu itu! " seru sang striker Australia.

Namun rupanya roulette Misaki hanyalah tipuan belaka, karena begitu dia bebas, dia langsung memberi operan pada Matsuyama di area kanan.

" Apa? "

DHUASH...!

" Permainan yang indah dari 'Artis Lapangan', Misaki..kini bola telah diambil alih Matsuyama. Akankah dia mencetak gol lagi? " seru komentator.

Matsuyama masih terus mendribble, dan seketika dia berancang-ancang menembak. Misugi yang memperhatikan itu langsung kaget.

' Matsuyama...' Misugi tepekik.

' Kau tunggu saja disitu, aku tahu maumu kok...' isyarat Matsuyama.

" Takkan kubiarkan kau..!" defender Australia melancarkan sliding tackle.

Matsuyama langsung melompat dan memberi umpan pada Misugi.

" Maju Misugi! " serunya.

Misugi langsung ancang-ancang menembak, namun didepannya ada defender yang bertubuh jangkung siap menghalau tembakannya.

" Rasakan ini! " seru Misugi dan melancarkan drive shootnya.

WHUUUSH...!

Bola yang ditembakkan Misugi melayang melewati bahu defender tersebut.

' Ah..bolanya pasti takkan masuk gawang ' gumam defender tersebut.

Namun bola tersebut melengkung dan menghujam gawang Australia untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

" GOOOLLL...! "

" Berhasil! Tinggal 1 gol lagi... " seru Misugi senang. Ya, setidaknya dia sudah mengganti 'gol bunuh dirinya' itu.

"...siswa terbaik jatuh kepada..."

Aku diam saja, aku tak terlalu berharap untuk mendapat gelar siswa terbaik. Sedangkan murid lain deg-degan, menunggu siapa siswa terbaik kali ini.

"...Yuri dari kelas A! "

" Selamat Yuri...! " Keiko serta merta memelukku. Teman-teman sekelasku juga langsung menghambur padaku.

Aku masih terkaget-kaget, tak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

" Silakan kepada Yuri maju ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan..."

Aku pun maju dan disambut Bapak Kepala Sekolah yang memberiku hadiah yang telah dibungkus dengan rapi.

" Selamat ya nak...semoga bisa menjadi lebih baik di sekolahmu yang baru nanti.." ujarnya.

" Terimakasih Pak..." ujarku.

' Kawan-kawan Golden 23..terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, hadiah ini sepertinya lebih pantas untuk kalian...' gumamku dalam hati.

" Waktu telah menunjukkan 3 menit lagi...apakah Jepang akan melancarkan gol kembali sehingga masuk ke babak selanjutnya ataukah Australia yang berhak maju ? " seru komentator.

Sementara itu, Misaki asyik mengocek bola melewati satu persatu lawan yang menghadangnya. Hingga dia berhadapan hanya dengan kiper Australia saja.

" Masukkan Misaki...! Ini kesempatan terakhir! " seru Matsuyama dan Misugi.

'_Kamu itu selalu percaya pada teman jadi kamu selalu membiarkan teman-temanmu yang mencetak gol daripada kamu' _

Terngiang-ngiang kalimat –kalimat pendapatku pada benak Misaki. Sejenak dia melihat Nitta disampingnya.

' Benar..percaya pada teman..' gumamnya dan langsung mengoper pada Nitta.

" Kupercayakan padamu Nitta! "

Nitta langsung menyongsong bola tersebut dan melancarkan tembakan, tapi sayangnya tembakan tersebut langsung di blok defender Australia.

" Haduh..Misaki tuh gimana sih? Kenapa dia gak langsung nendang aja tadi? Pasti masuk..." sesal Matsuyama.

" Liat dulu dong..masih ada kesempatan kok.." hibur Misugi.

Bola tersebut lepas dan melayang di udara.

' _Tsubasa itu... mainnya dengan kekuatan... dan dengan itu dia selalu yang mencetak gol-gol penting bagi kemenangan suatu tim'_

Lagi-lagi kalimat pendapatku terngiang-ngiang di benak Misaki.

' Mungkin saat ini, aku juga harus meniru semangat Tsubasa yang bermain dengan kekuatan penuh...semangat tanpa henti...karena kekuatan, berarti kemenangan..'

Misaki langsung melompat, hendak melancarkan overhead disusul jumping volley yang merupakan dua tahap dari overheadnya tersebut.

DHUASH...ZRUAKKKK...!

Bola yang ditembak Misaki langsung menghujam gawang Australia.

PRIIT..PRIIT..PRIIIT...!

" Ya..nampaknya pertandingan telah berakhir dengan skor 4-1 untuk Jepang yang diakhiri dengan jumping volley Misaki..! " seru komentator.

" BERHASIL MISAKI...! " Matsuyama dan Misugi langsung memeluk sahabat mereka tersebut, disusul Golden 23 dan para staff serta Manager Kira.

" Dengan ini, kita maju ke olimpiade Madrid..YEAH..! " Golden 23 kegirangan. Mereka pun mengangkat tubuh Manager Kira yang sangat berjasa atas kemenangan mereka tersebut.

" Eh..ngomong-ngomong Yuri mana? " tanya Misaki yang celingak-celinguk ke arah bench.

Matsuyama menggeleng seraya melepas ikat kepalanya.

" Belum dateng kayaknya..."

" Sayang banget dia gak bisa lihat pertandingan ini.." komentar Misugi.

Hosh Hosh Hosh...!

Usai acara selesai, aku berlari tergesa menuju stadion, ketika sampai...

...stadion telah sepi, bahkan para pemain pun nampaknya sudah pulang.

' Aku terlambat...'

Pluk!

" Nyariin kami ya? " tahu-tahu Matsuyama menepuk bahuku, dan di belakangnya ada Misugi dan Misaki.

Aku langsung memeluk Matsuyama.

" Maafkan aku..." tiba-tiba saja aku menangis di pelukan Matsuyama.

" Sudahlah..tidak apa-apa...kita menang kok.." hibur Matsuyama mengelus kepalaku.

" Benarkah? "

Matsuyama mengangguk.

Aku pun mengusut airmataku dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hei Yuri..itu hadiah apaan? "tanya Misugi melihat hadiah yang masih kupegang.

" Ini..hadiah..penghargaanku...siswa terbaik..." aku masih terisak.

Mendengar itu Misaki langsung memelukku, disambut Misugi.

" Selamat ya...! " katanya.

" Wah..wah..kayaknya Misaki cemburu deh ngeliat kamu tadi meluk aku Yuri..makanya dia langsung meluk kamu gitu..." canda Matsuyama.

Misugi langsung melepas pelukannya.

" Oh, iya ya..mereka kan' pas festival musim panas kemarin kan' jalan..'berduaan'..." Misugi balas mencandai Misaki.

Misaki merengut kesal, akhirnya melepas pelukannya.

" Apaan sih kalian? " katanya kesal. Mukanya berubah merah.

" Hahahaha...kena deh! " sahut Misugi dan Matsuyama terbahak.

" Sudah..sudah..yuk kita pulang...udah sore nih! " Misaki langsung menggandeng tanganku berjalan pulang.

" Aduuuuu...jalan berduaan ni ye..! " goda Matsuyama.

" Gandengan lagi..udahlah jadian aja kalian! " goda Misugi.

Misaki menoleh, rupanya Misugi dan Matsuyama tidak mengikuti kami berdua berjalan sengaja untuk menggoda kami.

" Huuh...awas ya kalian..! " Misaki langsung mengejar Misugi dan Matsuyama yang lari kocar-kacir.

Aku tertawa perlahan.


	9. Chapter 9 : Hate to Say Goodbye

_Hiks..hiks...akhirnya tiba juga waktu berpisah... :'(_

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Eight...**

Tak terasa tiba saatnya untuk berpisah. Aku kembali ke Indonesia, Golden 23 pun hendak bertolak ke Madrid. Kami pun berpisah di bandara.

" Maaf kalau selama ini merepotkan..." kataku ketika berpamitan dengan Manager Kira.

" Aah..kamu ini justru sangat membantu kami semua Yuri..oh, ya ini kenang-kenangan dari kami semua.." sahut Manager Kira seraya memberiku sebuah foto yang diambil pada hari pertama aku singgah di asrama Golden 23.

" Terimakasih.." kataku perlahan. Kemudian aku menyalami Golden 23 dan para staff satu persatu.

Hingga giliran 3M...

" Baik-baik disana ya.." kataku pada Misugi. Aku mulai terisak.

Misugi langsung memelukku.

" Kamu juga Yuri...do'akan kami disana ya.."

" Pasti..."

Misugi melepas pelukannya. Aku pun beranjak menuju Matsuyama yang langsung memelukku.

" Maafin aku ya Yuri yang kadang suka godain kamu mulu'..." katanya.

" Nggak apa-apa kok...sukses ya disana..."

Matsuyama mengangguk seraya melepas pelukannya. Dan terakhir, aku beranjak pada Misaki.

" Yuri..ini ada kado dari kami bertiga " kata Misaki sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna pink padaku.

" Ahh..kalian ini repot-repot segala.."

" Lo..itu kan gunanya sahabat, ya gak? " sahut Misugi.

" Entar di pesawat buka ya...awas kalo gak dibuka! " ujar Matsuyama.

Aku terkekeh geli.

Misaki langsung memelukku erat.

" Aku bakalan kangen banget sama kamu Yuri..."

" Aku juga Misaki..."

Misaki melepas pelukannya. Tahu-tahu dia membelai kepalaku dan...

Cup!

Dia mengecup keningku, lama...baru dilepaskan.

" Ya ampun...kayaknya Misaki emang suka deh sama si Yuri.." bisik Misugi.

" Iya ya..sejak pertandingan lawan Nigeria...dia kan' kayak yang gimanaaa gitu sama si Yuri.." komentar Matsuyama.

Sejenak mereka berdua saling tatap, dan tersenyum jahil. Mereka langsung bisik-bisik kepada semua Golden 23.

" Mi..Misaki..." aku cukup kaget ketika Misaki melakukan itu semua.

Misaki hanya tersenyum.

" Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...! " Misugi dan Matsuyama mulai 'kumat' penyakitnya—menggoda aku dan Misaki.

" Cie...cie...! Suit suit...! " tahu-tahu para Golden 23 juga bersiul-siul panjang.

" Kalian...! " aku bersungut-sungut kesal. Habisnya mereka melakukan itu semua dengan suara keras sehingga para pelancong yang sedang menunggu langsung memperhatikan aku dan Misaki.

" Perhatian-perhatian...pesawat menuju Madrid,Spanyol...Jakarta,Indonesia...dan Paris,Perancis akan segera berangkat...mohon kepada para penumpang untuk segera menaiki pesawat! " terdengar pengumuman dari speaker.

Kami semua langsung berjalan menuju tempat pesawat kami berada.

" Daaah Yuri...! Do'akan kami ya..! " seru para Golden 23.

" Daaah..kalian..! Sukses ya..! "

Di pesawat, aku mulai membuka kotak pemberian 3M tersebut. Ternyata isinya sebuah foto yang diambil dengan webcam laptopku ketika hari pertama aku singgah di asrama Golden 23. Terselip juga surat di dalamnya.

_Dear Yuri..._

_Makasih lo ya..udah nemenin kita semua tanding di babak penyisihan ini..Berkat kamu, kita semua, khususnya aku jadi lebih semangat daripada biasanya..._

_Makasih juga udah bikin hari-hari kita semua jadi lebih berwarna...gak ada kamu, gak rame deh hehehe..._

_Sukses selalu ya...!_

_Jun Misugi_

Buat Yuri...

Aku mau minta maaf sama kamu kalo misalnya aku punya banyak salah, apalagi aku sering godain kamu kan? Maaf ya... Sebenernya aku ngelakuin itu Cuma bercanda kok...percaya deh!

Makasih banget ya udah mau tinggal bareng kami semua disini...buat aku, kamu tuh kayak yang udah jadi bagian dari kami semua, kayak keluarga...

Yuri, Arigatou Gozaimashita ya...

Hikaru Matsuyama

_Yuri..._

_Makasih banget ya udah mau jadi temen 'curhat'ku selama ini...karena pendapat kamu, aku jadi bisa ngegol-in gol kemenangan waktu lawan Australia kemarin..._

_Makasih juga ya, kamu udah repot-repot bikinin kita kebab, ngobatin aku, sama nemenin aku waktu festival musim panas kemaren..._

_Maaf banget kalau aku sering salah sama kamu_

_Aku bakalan selalu sayang sama kamu Yuri... jadi jangan lupain aku, oke?_

_Taro Misaki_

Aku membaca surat itu dengan terisak. Ingin rasanya waktu berulang agar aku bisa kembali bersama Golden 23, terutama kembali kepada 3M yang bener-bener aku sayang selama ini...


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_Chapter tearkhir... ( hiks..hiks..hiks... ) tapi ya sudahlah...semoga epilognya emang nyambung sama ceritanya..._

_Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf dulu buat semua readers karena chapter ini sempet 'keganti' sama yg chapter 1... :'( ( buat Sko Nanneke P11ece, makasih banget udah ngasihtahu :) )_

_Anyway, baca aja ya..._

**Me and the Golden 23**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Epilogue...**

Meskipun di Indonesia, aku terus mengikuti perkembangan tim Golden 23 Jepang pada olimpiade Madrid. Makanya aku seneng banget ketika tahu mereka berhasil menjadi juara pertama.

Kriiiinnnggg...!

Aku langsung melihat layar handphone, nomor tidak dikenal.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menjawab telepon tersebut.

" Halo..? "

" Hei Yuri..lagi dimana sekarang? " terdengar suara khas Misaki.

" Di kampus..emang kenapa ...?"

" Kampusmu deket sama bandara Bandung gak? " tiba-tiba terdengar suara Matsuyama.

" Lho..kok ada kamu? " tanyaku heran.

" Kampusmu deket sama bandara Bandung gak? "

" Eh...lumayan, emangnya kenapa? " aku makin bingung saja.

" Kalo kamu udah selesai sama urusan kampus dateng kesana ya.." tahu-tahu terdengar suara Misugi.

" Heh? Misugi, ngapain...? "

" Ya dateng aja...entar miss call ya kalo udah nyampe " ujar Misaki terkekeh pelan.

Tuut Tuut Tuut!

" Haduuh kenapa dimatiin sih ? Lagian ngapain juga aku ke bandara? " ujarku kesal.

' Tapi apa salahnya aku coba? '

Aku langsung melangkah masuk ke bandara Husein Sastranegara, Bandung. Segera aku miss call Misaki.

' Terus habis ini, apa? ' batinku terus bertanya-tanya, sampai...

" Hei bengong aja! "

Aku menoleh segera, terlihat Misaki, Matsuyama, dan Misugi yang menatapku sambil tersenyum.

" Kaget ya kita ada disini..." ujar Misaki.

Aku mulai terharu, tidak percaya dengan pandanganku.

" Kalian..." aku pun tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

Me and The Golden 23—Tamat

Note : Aaaaah...akhirnya selesai juga... cerita ini sebenernya aku bikin waktu liburan kemaren, cuma baru di-upload aja sekarang...jangan lupa review ya...! Arigatou...~ ! n_n


End file.
